


Кукушка

by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018), Libera_me_domine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Minor Character Death, Multi, Pregnancy, slavic fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libera_me_domine/pseuds/Libera_me_domine
Summary: И вылетела птица-кукушка, любовь безответная, несчастная. Полетела в лес, стала плакать да тосковать. И гнезда она не вьёт, и пары себе не находит. Может кукушка в будущее смотреть, может и людям о нём поведать. Надобно только спросить.
Relationships: Mila Babicheva/Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 35
Kudos: 96
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), fandom Kumys 2020 - ББ





	Кукушка

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Свадьба](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914286) by [fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020). 



> Иллюстрация к макси: «[Свадьба](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913083)»

Тонкий лёд легко крошился ударами весла, падал в чёрную зимнюю воду. Утро, хмурое, тёмное, поднималось над лесом, заглядывало меж острых сосновых макушек, резало по глазам.

Юрка споро вывернул лодчонку на стрежень, запрокинул голову, смежил веки. Эту часть леса он знал сызмальства: не глядючи мог выйти к дому, берегом ли, вплавь ли. Солнце не успеет как следует подняться, когда нос лодки мягко ткнётся в берег родной заводи, и вырастет перед глазами добротная землянка в кустах малины. Ноги знали дорогу, и матушка-река знала. Юрка мог отдохнуть.

Всё же досветные посиделки он любил, пусть наутро и хотелось, завернувшись в мохнатую шубу, проспать до вечера. А уж в этот раз и деда будет чем порадовать.

Не старый ещё был дед, но пожитой, оттого и не взял новую жену, овдовев. Только с лица спал да побелел бородою втрое прежнего. Тяжкая доля выпала деду, ох и тяжкая. Сперва — принять в дом вдовую дочь, брюхатую, слабую. Как водится, справили тризну по погибшему невесть где зятю, окружили любовью и заботою единственную дочь, ведуна приводили. Ведун ясно сказал: внучку ждите, рукодельницу и красавицу. Дед уж и прялку наготовил — резать пуповину, и люльку сладил. Мастерил из крепкого корня голубков да уточек, имена перебирал, всё выбрать не мог: то ли Жданой внучку наречь, то ли Любимой. А родился мальчик. Слабый, худой, синий. Знать, обида за деда говорила, а, может, и впрямь дитё было неказистое, да только назвали его Некрасом. Дед говорил потом, бабка страх как испугалась: подменили дитё, внучку чаяную украли. На руки отказывалась брать.

Горевал дед. А затем и дочку на краду отправил. Что уж её, молодую, сгубило, какая хворь — то одним Богам ведомо. Да только остались в землянке трое: дед, бабка его да внук-подменыш.

А дед его любил. Терпеливо научал, холил, растил как дитя рожоное. Оттого, небось, и неволить не стал, когда женихаться пора пришла. Покачал головою, кинул взгляд в красный угол на резные лики, притопнул сурово на взвившуюся было бабку да так и сказал: коли не люб тебе никто, так обождём. Ты, сказал, приглядись только. И Юрка приглядывался, примерял в мыслях на себя долю мужа то одной, то другой, на посиделках подсаживался, улыбался. И откладывалось сватовство ещё на год. И ещё. Но как не стало бабки, дед повелел: хоть кого сватай, а роду жизнь нужна. Вдарил кулаком по столу, сверкнул сурово глазами да так и постановил. Стыдоба, сказал, в твоих летах без жены. А шёл Юрке семнадцатый год.

Оттого и радостно было на душе, и ночь бессонная не тяготила почти. Сладил-таки с собою, высмотрел, нашёл. И пусть не задрожало внутри от волнения и сладкой истомы, как, говаривали, бывает у влюблённых, пусть не мстились глаза её небесами бескрайними, а всё ж милее прочих она была. Милава, Милка. На год-другой младше, с детских лет знакомая и привычная, бойкая, расторопная. Такая и в доме, и в поле к работе станет. И роду продленье даст. Тяжкое чрево топорщило подол расшитого платья, тянуло Милку к земле, не давало всласть наплясаться с подружками, но да разве то мука? Есть ли кто в мире более угодный Богам, нежели непраздная женщина? Такую любой гордо в род приведёт, дитя вырастит наравне с родными, своим считать будет.

Милка смеялась, утирала слёзы и всё подхватывала живот руками. «Ты, — говорила, — меня уж не умыкнёшь, разве что сватов присылать станешь?» «А и стану, — отвечал Юрка твёрдо, — и мёд от твоей матери приму!» Милка качала головой и смеялась пуще прежнего: «Тогда уж свадьбу вскорости загадывай, недолго сейчас мне невеститься!»

А хоть и вскорости. То не печаль, коль уж сыскал наконец невесту себе по нраву. И перед глазами в туманном мареве плыл прохладный весенний лес, и Милка, белокожая, ясноглазая, с густой рудой косою шла по тропке. В левой руке несла венки венчальные, правою обнимала чрево, и в чреве том сына — его, Юрки, сына, кто бы на прошлом Купале ни вселил в Милку эту жизнь. Смотрел Юрка, как кивали ему цветы на венках, дышал сладкою весною и слышал, как в лесу, в самой чаще, кричит кукушка. «Птица вещая, сколько мне с Милавушкой моей лет счастья даровано?» Смолкла птица, разнесло эхо по лесу последний отзвук, а затем прянул в лицо ледяной ветер, заставил вскинуться, ухватиться за борта лодчонки, открыть сморённые дремотой глаза.

Въяве же ждал чуть поодаль, на высоком берегу, родимый дом, и поднявшееся солнце желтило голые ветки малинника. А у тына смирно стояли красивые, выносливые кони. Гнедой да вороной. Глянул Юрка на богатую сбрую, на толстые войлочные сёдла и враз похолодел. Хазары.

Ох и не к добру такие гости, нечаянные-незваные. А нынешние — так и вдесятеро страшней. Уж и дань им собрали, мёдом, серебром да беличьими шубками откупились, проводили, низко в спину кланяясь. И седмицы не минуло — подсчитал Юрка. Да куда там седмица: как отъехали хазарские баскаки, так он в путь засобирался, на посиделки, на беседу досветную заспешил. Три дня получается. Ох, не к добру воротились козары. Дани им мало приблазнилось? Али обиду какую вымыслили, покарать неучтивых заспешили?

«Ай ты Щур, батюшка-защитник, не тебе ли в ноги кланялись, не тебе ли подносили сытное угощение — тёплую кашу, на родной печи вареную, от святого огня силу бравшую? Чем не угодили, чем провинились пред тобою? За что не отвёл врага от порога, не схоронил заступы искавших?» — молча взмолился Юрка, выскакивая из лодки. Заспешил, оскользнулся на мёрзлом бережку, окунул в студёную воду тёплые поршни, да сам того не заметил. Побежал, путаясь ногами в полах тяжёлой свитки, хватая раскрытым ртом стылый воздух.

«Дед же там один!»

Словно снег за шиворот, морозом по теплому телу. Оледенел весь, тяжко переступил с ноги на ногу, а там и пошел. Медленно, с ровною спиною, с выбеленным лицом. Козарский конь ласково ткнулся тёплым носом в плечо, задышал влажно — добрый знак. Юрка мазнул пальцами по гладкой шерсти, вдохнул покрепче, нашёл на поясе Громовое Колесо, стиснул в ладони. И одним махом перемахнул плетень.

Дед окликнул его с порога. Живой, невредимый, только губы белые и сам весь как тетива натянутый. Тронешь — зазвенит, ударит по пальцам. А то и лопнет, если сильно перетянуть.

— Иди-иди, — подгонял дед, — заждался уж тебя, жениха видного!

А голос был весёлый и дрожал только самую малость.

Юрка разом подобрался, брови сдвинул, махнул с русой головы шапку, закричал радостно:

— Деда!

Нырнул в дом, замялся во влазне, не зная, то ли стягивать хлюпающие поршни, то ли дед сейчас накажет бежать куда. Все же разулся, юркнул к печи, поклонился низко. Вот теперь и взаправду дома.

— Гости у нас, — прохрипел дед, тяжко опускаясь на лавку. — Да ты, чай, сам видал. Кони приметные.

Юрка глянул на мохнатую волчью шубу, тёплую и привычную, вспомнил, как хотелось забраться в неё, уткнуться носом в густой мех, задремать. Отвёл глаза: некогда.

— Баскаки то, — продолжил дед. Встал, прошаркал к столу, сдёрнул тряпицу с горки пышных пирогов, рукою махнул: ешь, мол. — Вертались к себе, да на медведя наскочили. Вон, один рваный лежит, другой наглядает. Наказали рваного вживь повернуть, я уж и за ведуном послал.

Говорил дед, а сам будто про что другое думал: все глядел косо на дверь, да на Юрку поглядывал тяжко.

— А к нам почему? — удивился Юрка.

— А к нам я сам позвал, — дед прикрыл глаза широкой ладонью, провел по лбу, словно собирая худые мысли, а потом, как будто извиняясь, договорил. — Одни мы на деревне без девок живём. Страшно, коли такой гость за косу поймает. А и не запретишь ему ничего.

Юрка кивнул: прав был дед, во всём прав. Юрка бы и сам так поступил, по здравому-то размышленью.

— И долго врачевать-то рваного? — спросил тихо.

— Да уж как ведун скажет, он в том поболе смыслит. Но худо тому козару, весь подклет мне кровью залил. По двору разве не видел?

— Не успел, — отозвался Юрка. «И хорошо, решил бы, что дедова это кровь».

Во дворе загомонили, загрохотали. Стукнула дверь подклета. Ничего ещё не ясно было Юрке, и вопросов был полон рот, да только знал: деду обдумать надо, разобраться, а потом уж он всё как есть поведает, да ещё и сверху добавит. А потому встал, прикрыл тряпицею нетронутые пироги, потянул с печи тёплые валенки:

— Ведуна встречу.

И взялся уж за дверь, как долетело в спину:

— Держи глаза долу! И язык прикуси, как бы ни лаяли! Страшные это гости, Некрасушка…

Встрепенулось внутри что-то от звуков рожоного имени, колыхнуло тревогу по телу.

— Не бойся, деда.

***

Дверь подклета, из доброй осины слаженная, плакала талой наледью на проснувшемся солнце. Внутри тихо говорили, гремели чем-то. Уж и руку Юрка протянул — отворить, зайти, самому узнать правду про гостей незваных, — да вовремя спохватился. Негоже с пришлыми людьми якшаться без великой нужды, они на себе грязь дорог и невзгод несут, и грязь та к любой душе липнет, не отмоешь. Оттого и сторонятся знающие люди всех путников, даже мать родную после долгого пути подале от печного огня запирают. И покуда не очистится пришлый постом да молчанием, покуда не станет вновь собою, нет ему места среди рода. А уж коли человек кровь пролил, а, того страшнее, смерть за плечами принес, то и вовсе бежать надо от него, кабы злая старуха Морана не разглядела подслеповатым оком, не забрала к себе. Только ведуну позволено с пришлыми якшаться: его великие силы берегут, и заступе той ни один отголосок пути не страшен.

Стукнули воротца, закрываясь за новым гостем, вошел во двор хромоногий ведун. Шагал вещий старец, зябко кутаясь в куцую шубу, тяжко опираясь на клюку, да только немощи в нём было не более, чем в молодом Юрке. Поднял ведун голову, улыбнулся.

— Здрав буди, дед Добровит! — земно поклонился Юрка, рванув шапку с головы.

— Поздорову тебе, — хрипло проговорил ведун. — Дед-то твой что? Захворал никак?

— Да не про деда тебя кликали, — засмурел Юрка, — рваный тут у нас, спасать надобно.

— Вижу я, что надобно, — ведун окинул взглядом залитый кровью двор, брови свел. — Я уж думал, дед на охоте со зверем не сладил…

Застонала добрая осиновая дверь, с размаху о стену вдарила. Юрка прянул прочь, обернулся испуганно, да так и замёрз: выскочил из подклета на солнечный двор козарский баскак, росту невеликого, да злобы немеряной. Вперил узкие глазищи в Юрку, в ведуна, сжал рукоять гнутой сабли. Диким зверем смотрелся он на пороге родного подклета, где потеплу дневал и ночевал Юрка с малых лет, и страх от него пробирал липкий, холодный.

— Ты лекарь? — прорычал он, указывая окровавленным пальцем на ведуна.

И понятно сказал, и правильно, а речь его звучала собачьим лаем, резким и грубым. Скривился Юрка, да вспомнил дедовы слова: опустил глаза, глядел в стылую землю и молчал. Не его спросили, не ему и ответ держать.

— Ведун я, — голос деда Добровита над ухом прозвучал холодно. — Показывай своего рваного, козар.

Зарычал баскак, выплюнул резкие слова на своём наречии, ухватил ведуна за полу шубы да так рванул внутрь, что полетели наземь и хромоногий ведун, и клюка его.

Вскинулся Юрка, поднял голову, вперился взглядом в раскосые глаза баскака. «Убью, — спокойно решил кто-то внутри него, — я убью тебя. И рваного твоего докучи».

— Юрка, — твердо позвал ведун, поднимаясь с дощатого пола, — Юрка!

Баскак скалил жёлтые зубы, глядел волком.

— Юрка, не твори бесчинства, — снова заговорил ведун, и сила была в его голосе. Те слова не дед Добровит — сами Боги Юрке говорили. — На меня смотри! Ну!

Он и посмотрел. И враз понял: ежели сейчас ослушаться, возводить деду для него высокую краду, костёр последний, ибо даже Боги всесильные не заступят летящую саблю.

Ведун же встал на ноги, опёрся тряскою рукою о стену, кивнул баскаку:

— Гляну его, гляну. Коли до сих не помер, так и ныне не помрет, — и поворотился к Юрке. — А ты подсобишь. Неси воды крутой и тёплой, полотна чистого да нож поострее! Ну, споро!

Развернулся Юрка к дому, да не успел и шагу ступить. Схватил его ведун за рукав, к себе притянул, сказал веско:

— Ты охолонь. То не обида, коли зверь дикий на человека кидается. Померла в нём душа, один только гнев и остался. Ты пожалей его, — положил вещую ладонь на Юркину голову, пригладил вихры, добавил тихо-тихо:

— Ты бы за себя молился, Яромил.

Нареченное имя, одними только Богами да ведуном знаемое, разлилось внутри домашним теплом. Неспроста имя это никому не называют — с ним человек вступает в род, с ним из рода и уходит в светлый Ирий, и это же имя знают великие защитники, силу и смелость дарующие.

Неспроста оно сказано было, знать, Боги весть подавали, об опасности говорили. А уж кому, как не им, вера.

Влетел Юрка во влазню, сам едва над порогом не растянулся:

— Деда! Воду грей!

А над горшком уж и пар клубился.

— Знаю я, — отозвался дед тихо, — не впервой мне это. Ты ухват бери да беги скорей!

Юрка даже валенок не скинул. Подхватил рогатым ухватом тяжёлый горшок, поднял и охнул: ох и тяжёл, как бы пуп не надорвать! Вода в горшке бурлила, па́рила, на каждом шаге готовилась выплеснуться, а всё ж донёс Юрка ношу свою, стукнул ногою в дверь подклета: отворяйте, мол.

Выглянуло солнце, яркое, весеннее, согрело спину, а как открылась дверь — бросилось в подклет, осветило жёлтыми лучами лежащего у стены. Глянул туда Юрка, да чуть ухват не выронил.

Смотрели на него сквозь крутой пар мутные глаза, медовые, глубокие, и солнце золотило их, играло купальскими кострами в тёмной ночи. Не человечьи-то были глаза — сам Ярила, могучий солнечный Бог, его, Яромила, имени даритель, вглядывался пристально, сводил сонно веки.

— Юрка! — окликнул ведун. — Поспешай!

Опустил Юрка горшок на пол, распрямился, подивился отстраненно: уж и запамятовало тело, что тяжесть держало. Отошёл от парующей воды, кинул быстрый взгляд на рваного баскака. Неужто сам Ярила явился к нему в козарском обличье? Ко добру ли?

Да только раненый уж прикрыл глаза, поворотил голову к стене — не разглядишь теперь, не узнаешь. И так от этого разбирала досада, что и не заметил Юрка, как принёс в подклет и тёплую воду, и добрый кусок полотна. Въявь повернул, только когда за заступ взялся.

Точнёхонько от ворот и к осиновой двери тянулся рудой след. Кровь человеческая таит в себе силу и страшную опасность, коли с ней должным уважением не обходиться. Не любит она землю сырую орошать, не пристало ей на ветру стыть. Да и кто знает, кому кровь эта приглянётся: найдёт на нее недобрый дух, ведьма, а то и просто человек злоязыкий, сотворит нехорошее — и не поворотишь потом. Оттого принялся Юрка заступом землю стылую снимать да в лыковое ведёрко складывать. Кровь он эту реке отдаст, а та, милостивая матушка, не оскорбится, не вывернет на худое, развеет в водах и спрячет до последней капли.

В четвёртый раз уж вертался Юрка от реки, неся в руке опустевшее ведёрко, когда увидал ведуна. Сгорбился старик, ногу хромую по земле тянул, смотрел перед собою пустыми глазами. Юрка углядел, как тряслась его рука, затворяя воротца.

— Дед Добровит! — кинулся он к ведуну. Подбежал, застыл рядом, а и слова вымолвить не мог: постарел старик за раз, осунулся. Неужто саму Морану-смерть отгонял, со страшной силою сражался?

— Скоро Ярила проснётся, — нежданно вымолвил ведун, — так ты уж попроси заступы. Люб ты Яриле, чай, не откажет. На него только уповать и можем.

Ахнул Юрка, припомнил разом медовые глаза раненного, за Громовое Колесо ухватился:

— Что ж за лихо отваживать надобно?

Помолчал ведун, утёр непослушною рукою пот со лба, хоть и студило на ветру. Поднял на Юрку прозрачные глаза:

— Лихо то Блучаном кличут. Ты бойся его, Яромил, как зверя дикого. Загубит он тебя.

— А второй что? — вырвалось у Юрки.

— А второй… — задумался ведун, — повернёт второй вживь, коли приглядывать. Я-то не приду боле. Их козарские Боги здесь не живут, да и не учён я с чужими Богами ладить. Ни заговорить, ни отмолить мне его.

— Он тоже зверь?

Улыбнулся ведун устало:

— Вот ты и погляди, тебе уж виднее будет.

***

Дед разговорился на другое утро, да так, что и в хлев от него не вырваться. Все сказывал про баскаков: как приехали, как наказали своего лечить да вылечить, как хищного Блучана сторожить оставили.

— Рваный-то, — говорил дед, подливая узвару, — не простой козар. То ли из рода старинного, то ли самого бека родич — то я не смекнул, а только коли не выходим…

— А воротятся за ним когда?

— Да, чай, никогда. Сами отъедут, как смогут. А оно нам и лучше: Блучан тот коли сам никого со свету не сживёт, так других надоумит, — дед сдвинул сердито брови, опустил ладонь на стол. — Наказываю тебе, слышишь? С козарами не якшаться, Блучану слова лишнего не говорить, а что скажешь — чтоб смиренно. Указы выполняй, да в ноги, в ноги кланяйся!

Вскинул Юрка голову, тряхнул волосами:

— Перед кем ещё спину гнуть накажешь? Перед лепёшками коровьими?

Не ждал того Юрка, потому и с лавки едва не скатился, ахнул, зажмурился крепко от дедовой затрещины. Стоял дед у стола, привычный, с рожденья знакомый, а только говорил за него сейчас глава рода, и не ослушаться было.

— Ты наказ мой услыхал?

— Услыхал, — процедил Юрка, лелея в ладони ушибленное место. — На двор-то хоть отпустишь теперь?

Помолчал дед, постоял, размышляя. И за стол садился уже самим собою:

— Обожди. Пущай сперва господа великие откушают, а то как бы не осерчали.

И тут дедова правда была. Не пристало таковых гостей за стол сажать, хлеб один на всех делить. Коли отведали из одной печи каши, так совсем своими становились. Старые люди сказывали, что даже вылетевшая из тела душа может воротиться обратно, покуда не вкусит пищи в мире умерших.

Оттого и не нёс Юрка козарам пироги румяные, ещё со вчера дедом любовно выпеченные, и худо пришлось бы ему, кабы не дедова расторопность. Когда только успел — неведомо, а только со всеми соседями уговор заключил: они с Юркой приглядывают да по поручениям бегают, а остальные — настои целебные варят, еду готовят, одёжу стирают. И складно всё получалось, да только запаздывала Радомила, дочка соседова, а с нею и снедь козарская. Кабы оголодавший Блучан не осердился, не явился в дом правды доискиваться.

— Скоро Ярилин день, — помолчав, заговорил дед. — Весна нынче гнилая, никак Хорт землю не пробудит, на Ярилу одного надежда.

Кивнул Юрка, припомнил, какова погода была год, два года назад. Никогда прежде не встречал месяц берёзозол их такими холодами, никогда ещё не перепадало Юрке звать Ярилу на замёрзшем поле.

— Ты теперь, чай, в последний раз Юрьем станешь? — усмехнулся дед. — Вернулся — и ни полслова. Да оно мне и не надобно, сам вижу, что нашлась-таки невеста для моего Некрасушки, но уважить старика было б хорошо…

И это было верно. Год от году рядили Юрку в Ярилино утро Юрьем, увивали венками да бусами, давали в руки пышный каравай и пускали обходить поля, призывать весёлого Ярилу, уговаривать ясного Бога подарить земле плодородие, скоту — тучность, людям — счастье. Всегда Юрьем делали самого красивого да удалого парня из неженатых, в последние годы — всегда Юрку.

— В последний раз, деда, — выдохнул Юрка. — Ты не серчай, совсем эти козары новость мою перебили, да только радости от этого не меньше. Сладим свадьбу, деда. Да только поскорей бы.

— А отчего поспешать? — подивился дед. — Неужто неве…

Со двора донёсся девичий визг, забился под крышею испуганной птицей и затих, как оборвался.

— Юрка! — только и успел крикнуть дед, а сам Юрка уже вылетал на двор, в одних вязаных копытцах, в нижней рубахе, в лёгких портах.

Стыло было на дворе, зябко. Скупое солнце ещё не бросило на мир живые лучи, и в раннем мареве открытая в подклет дверь мстилась голодной пастью.

А из пасти той рвалась, немо мыча, Радомила. Изо всей могуты кричала в тёмную ладонь, заслонившую рот, хваталась непослушными пальцами за стены, да только толку с того было чуть. Не совладать тонкой подлеточке с матёрым козаром, не дать отпора, не заслониться от желанья его преступного.

То не человек, кто женщину принудил, оттого и не судят его по людскому закону. А у Богов на то всегда один ответ: не топтать землю, не жить под солнцем себя осквернившему, и исполнителю воли Их проще будет взлететь в светлый Ирий, в царство посмертное.

— Не смей! — закричал Юрка, рванулся к подклету, заскользил по вымороженной земле. — Не спущу тебе!

Подскочил, рванул на себя ручищу хищную, закричал отчаянно. Да только под силу ли человеку гору сдвинуть? Зарычал Блучан диким зверем, притиснул Радомилу сильнее, ринул Юрку второю рукою:

— Мне перечить?

Отбросил Радомилу, как игрушку постылую, ухватил из резных ножен саблю. И глядел на Юрку не козарский баскак, а сама Морана, смерть страшная, и сладить с нею не было ни духу, ни могуты.

Испугался Юрка, отступил на тряских ногах. Увидел занесённую для удара добрую саблю, задеревенел, и глядел будто сторонний кто, как выбегал из дому белый от страха дед, как отползала по стылой земле к тыну придушенная Радомила.

Два голоса зазвучали враз.

— Юрка! — не прокричал — простонал дед. И не расслышал за этим кличем Юрка слов, донёсшихся из тьмы подклета, заметил только, как дрогнула сабля в Блучановой руке. И видать было, что ослушаться не можно, да только ярость кипела в Блучане, затмевала разум.

— Батенька-а-а-а! — возопила вдруг Радомила, поднялась на ноги да ринулась к воротцам. — Ой, батенька-а-а-а!

Зарычал Блучан, оскалился, рванул за нею следом. Только и мелькнули перед Юркиным лицом полы тёплого халата.

Смотрел на то Юрка, и ног не мог от земли оторвать — куда и делась вся храбрость его? Уговаривал мягкие колени держать тело, сжимал в кулаках длинные рукава рубахи, трясся крупно.

— Юрка, тут будь! — наказал дед, срываясь за козаром следом.

И Юрка не ослушался. Попробовал сесть на землю, да не совладал: упал больно, застонал. И всё корил себя: дело ли ему, молодому да сильному, по двору ползать, покуда дед его хоробрствует?

— Эй…

Голос был тихий, слабый. Рваного голос, не иначе.

— Эй… Поди…

Медленно, по-стариковски поднялся Юрка, деревянными ногами подошёл к открытой двери, заглянул в подклет.

Рваный лежал у той же стены, укрытый ворохом шкур. Лицо, бледное даже в полутьме, напряжённое, суровое. Молодое.

— Поди, — повторил рваный.

И Юрка пошёл. Приблизился к козару, опустился рядом, сел на пятки. Рваный не мог навредить, у него и руку протянуть могуты не хватило бы, а все же страшно и странно было Юрке.

— Моё имя Отабек, — прошептал козар.

Отшатнулся Юрка, глянул на двор — не слышал ли кто. Мыслимо ли говорить своё имя кому чужому? В нём сила человека, в нём же и слабость. Неспроста у Юрки было три имени. Рожоное, при появлении на свет данное. Наречённое, Богами ему выбранное, тайное. И прозвище — Юрка. А и прозвище, всем и каждому ведомое, нельзя вот так прямо назвать: надобно запутать слова, чтобы нельзя понять было, правда то или вымысел. А здесь — такая глупость! Или доверие?

— Меня Юркой кличут, — неуверенно отозвался он. Вспомнил дедов наказ, подскочил на ноги, поклонился спешно. — Чего надобно, баскак Отабек?

На дворе зашумели, загомонили, сердце Юркино заторопилось.

— Руку дай, — прошептал Отабек, почти не раскрывая сухих губ. Глаза его мутные против воли закрывались, и Ярила из них уже не глядел.

Оглянулся Юрка на двор, склонился к лежащему, протянул узкую ладонь, и тут же накрыла ее рука козара, горячая до боли и сухая. Вложила ему в руку твердый кругляш.

— Ты? — грозно окликнули с порога.

Горою надвинулся Блучан, ухватил ручищею за ворот, да так и замер. Глядел на Юркину ладонь и зубами скрипел.

А на ладони у Юрки лежал оберег: странное, неправильное Громовое Колесо.

***

Козарский оберег набрался тепла от тела, тяжело лежал на груди под нижнею рубахой. Странно было Юрке от него, и все страннее становилось, когда сжимал его в руке. Надо бы деду сказать, а не сказал: схоронил до поры подарок за гашником, а к вечеру сыскал крепкий шнурок, на шею повесил. И горячо грела изнутри эта связь, что сотворил меж ними рваный баскак.

Оберег — Божий знак, сила и заступа великая, он и в пути защитит, и в бою поможет, да и ума-разума прибавит. Потерять его — бесчестие недопустимое, все равно что святое место осквернить, от Богов, от пращуров отвернуться. Обменяться же оберегами — побратимство вечное заключить, родича нового пред самими Богами обрести. И не рассориться, не разлучиться потом с братом названым.

Не знал Юрка, что козары говорили об этом, да только по Блучану понял: простёр рваный Отабек над ним, Юркою, заступу свою, которую ни пересечь, ни обойти. И думал внутри кто-то нехороший: ничего тот Отабек от Юрки не просил, ответного подарка не ждал, так и не должен Юрка ему ничего! А рука сама тянулась на пол, к снятому на ночь поясу, сжимала бронзовую уточку, распутывала надёжный шнурок.

— Чего не спишь? — прокаркал с другой лавки дед. — Вину греешь?

Встрепенулся Юрка, отдёрнул руку. А и верно: должен бы карать себя за непослушание, за резкость молодую. Неча было лезть на рожон, Блучана от Радомилы оттаскивать, коли дед не велел. Не ему, младшему в роду, таковое право — заступать, да и наказ, опять же. Про всё позабылось, только оберег странный в мыслях был.

— Не винись, — по-своему рассудил Юркино молчание дед, — прав ты был. Возмог я всё же воспитать тебя по Божьим законам, не устыжусь теперь, в Ирий ступая.

— Ты чего? — Юрка аж сел на лавке. Теплые шкуры съехали на пол, зашуршали мягко в темноте. — И думать забудь! Тебе ещё сына моего воспитывать! И меньших деток, как пойдут!

Засмеялся дед, заворочался:

— Ох и порадовал ты меня, Некрасушка! Славную девку выбрал, крепкую, надёжу в дом. А что брюхата — так и втрое добро! Не впусте девка цветет, роду нашему жизнь даст. Ты не думай: я и сватов отошлю, и свадьбу по чину сделаю, — дед закашлялся, хмыкнул. — А Радомилка-то за тебя уж замуж собралась. Спаситель, говорит, пусть сватов шлёт.

— А ты что?

— А я ничего! Кто ж знал, что ты такую добрую девку сговорил! Завтра уж скажу.

Откинулся Юрка на лавку, потянул на озябшее тело шкуры теплые, укутался с головой.

— Рваный-то, кажись, неплохой парень, — сказал вдруг дед.

— Отабек, — прошептал Юрка. — Да, кажись, неплохой.

***

Матушка-природа никак чуяла скорый приход Ярилы, поворотила к весне, погнала прочь лютые морозы. Хорт, юное солнце, сиял ярко, да грел скупо, однако ж всякая тварь и тому была рада-радёхонька. Веселей затараторили в малиннике синицы, загалдели на разные голоса лесные птахи, глядели приветливее обычного коровы и озорные телята. Тех телят они с дедом сведут на ярмарку, а на вырученное серебро прикупят полотна впрок.

Юрка споро подоил послушных бурёнок, подложил в ясли душистого сена и заспешил в дом. Тёплое молоко, парное, с пенкою, сыто перекатывалось в ведёрке, норовило выплеснуться, напоить спящую землю.

Привычная работа да ласковое солнце разморили Юрку, заставили отворить душу, а беда, как водится, рядом ходила. И сообразить Юрка не успел, как катилось ведёрко то по двору, теряя жирное молоко, а сам он летел наземь, сбитый тяжёлою рукою.

— Ты, вятич, ум растерял? — прорычал Блучан, нависая стеною. — Али запамятовал, кто твой народ на ножи взял?

Заморгал Юрка испуганно, отполз, головою покачал: нет, мол, не запамятовал.

— Так помни, собака, кто хозяин здесь! — тихо, и оттого только страшнее, продолжил Блучан. — Захочу — девку возьму! Захочу — старика зарежу! Захочу — всю вашу деревню в рабство заберу!

Молча кивал Юрка, глаза долу опустивши, и только сжимал до боли оберег заветный — неправильное Громовое Колесо. Замер Блучан, замолк, словно раздумывая, а затем и приговорил:

— Не спасёт тебя он, вятич. Хан Тенгре на грязь не смотрит.

Развернулся на каблуках да и ушел, оставил Юрку сидеть на земле и повторять дивное слово «Тенгре».

А к обеду дед в дом не вернулся. Отправился ещё с утра на другой конец деревни за целебными настоями для баскака Отабека, да как в воду канул. Уходя, глянул на пустое ведёрко, оставленное во влазне, на Юрку, потирающего зашибленную ногу, головою покачал сердито. Кивнул, словно понял для себя что, да и вышел. А теперь уж и солнце на убыль пошло, и щи наваристые покрылись стынущей плёнкою жира, а деда все не было.

Выпрямился Юрка, вздохнул тяжко, глянул на чисто выскобленный стол. То не к добру, конечно, коли дед пропадает невесть где, а и у самого Юрки дело есть. Тихое, тайное, про которое ни деду, ни Блучану лютому ведать не надобно. Оттого набросил на плечи Юрка тяжёлую шубу, сунул ноги в валенки да, озираючись, заспешил к подклету. Прислушался: никто внутри не говорил, не ходил, не шевелился даже. Видать, не воротился ещё Блучан.

Оно и славно.

Юрка скрипнул дверью, впустил в тёмный подклет яркие лучи. Отабек так и лежал у стены, словно и не ворошился со вчера, только шкуры на нем не лежало боле, и тряслось рваное тело, одним только халатом козарским прикрытое.

— Баскак Отабек! — не своим голосом от волнения позвал Юрка.

Не дождался ответа, шмыгнул вовнутрь, дверь неплотно притворил. Скакнула в голову дурная мысль: помирает Отабек, его заступник нечаянный. И так страшно стало от неё, что рванулся к распростёртому телу, припал руками к покатым плечам, потряс с силою:

— Баскак Отабек!

Отворились тяжёлые веки, и посмотрели на Юрку тёмные глаза. А в них ворочалось дикое, злое, голодное, поедало Отабека изнутри, выжигало силу из молодого тела. Ломала баскака горячка лютая, и не могла рваная плоть противиться, погибала.

— Не думай, не думай! — зашептал испуганно Юрка, рванул с плеч шубу тёплую волчью, укрыл горячее тело. — Не время тебе ещё!

Запутался пальцами в шнурках, задёргал уточку-оберег, да только не давался застарелый узел, держал намертво. И горело в груди ясное знание: не пережить Отабеку этот день, не совладать со страшною силою, не воспротивиться старухе-Моране.

— Да как же, — сквозь злые слёзы зашептал он, — ты же мне заступою стал, а я?

Распрямился, развязал тряскими пальцами пояс свой тканый, запустил руки под шубу, приподнял тяжёлое тело да и опоясал поверх халата. Обернул трижды защитным кругом, завязал накрепко узлом, провёл пальцами по оберегам, с детства носимым. Ох и страшно было оставаться без пояса, всю защиту свою отдавать, будто голым перед злыми силами показываться. А только шевельнулись треснутые губы, сорвалось с них тихое «Не надо…» — и не стало сомнений.

— Ты лежи, баскак Отабек, — заторопился Юрка, — я воды принесу! Да обо мне не думай, меня твое Колесо оборонит.

Ничего не ответил ему Отабек, потерялся в горячке, рот приоткрыл, задышал часто-часто.

А, выбегаючи из подклета, встретил Юрка деда, горшок с отваром несущего.

— Скорее, помирает! — простонал.

И снова ничего не сказал дед, на него неопоясанного глядючи. Заторопился в подклет, да дверь за собою прикрыл крепко-накрепко.

***

Не явился Блучан ни к вечеру, ни к ночи. Юрка нарочно проверял, у подклета слушал, заглядывал робко, сам не знаючи, то ли радоваться той пропаже, то ли бояться. А по всему выходило, что бояться правильнее.

— Тебе-то что за печаль? — отмахнулся дед, когда терпеть Юрке стало совсем уж невмоготу. — Сгинул — да и радость.

— Как сгинул? — навострился Юрка. — Не бывает чтоб просто так человек сгинул, деда! Ты сказывай всё как было, не ходи колом!

Ругнулся дед, кинул в него свиткою:

— Лихо, коли тело праздно. Так и ум себе занятье пустое находит. А ну дров наноси, бездельник!

Насупился Юрка, влез в свитку, потопал во влазню. Дед-то скажет, не про деда было тайны греть, а только покуда решится рассказать, Юрка уж и душу себе выест. Да и безделье выдуманное шибко ударило: весь день носился Юрка по двору, то за одно брался, то за другое. А то, что ни одного дела не кончил, так то не его вина! Лёгок ли труд, когда на сердце тяжко? Оттого и падали из рук нож и топор, оттого и коровы доверчивые шарахались, а ноги против воли сами к подклету бежали.

Отабека-то дед повернул вживь. Отпоил солнечными травами, отмыл скверну на живых ранах да и оставил сном болезнь побеждать. А к вечеру явилась ко двору тётка Любима, старосты жена, баба разумная да умелая. Села подле Отабека, попросила воды крутой да и погнала прочь. Юрка после подходил, слушал тайно: пела она. Не шибко красиво, тихо, да только от песен тех колыбельных на душе светлело даже у него. Стало быть, всё сделали: телу бороться помогли да душу к свету вытягивали, от злой Мораны отнимали. И хотелось верить Юрке, что и его в том заслуга была, что обережная сила додаст Отабеку могуты.

А когда вернулся в дом, сверх силы нагрузившись дровами, застал деда у божницы с лучиною в руках. Молчал дед, да не по-обычному, а особым таким молчаньем, от которого кричать охота. Только криком тем ничему не поможешь, то Юрка твердо знал.

— К ведуну пойду, — сказал дед.

— Сейчас? — Юрка поднял голову, упрятал за очелье непослушные волосы.

— А то и выходит, что сейчас.

Медленно, согнувшись пуще привычного, прошаркал дед во влазню, завозился. Юрка выскочил следом:

— Да что за напасть? Почто ночью ведуна беспокоить? Сталось-то что?

Запахнул дед подбитую мехом свитку, накинул шапку на седую голову:

— Довольно он бесчестья натворил, на троих Блучанов хватит. А только ночью я с тобою рядом не останусь, у деда Добровита пережду. Чай, заступа Божья не даст худому случиться.

И должен бы Юрка удивиться, ухватить деда за ворот, заголосить испуганно, а только словно и без того знал. Кивнул, с дедом соглашаясь, слова не сказал.

— Я и без того лиха в дом нанес, — простонал жалобно дед, — всё боялся тебе правду сказать. А только сколько от правды ни бегай, всё одно за бороду поймает. Ты уж огонь не гаси, Некрасушка. И зла на меня, дурня старого, не держи.

Сказал так и вышел за порог, ни слова от Юрки не ожидая. Верно поступал дед: человек, другого человека жизни лишивши, не смеет с другими говорить, не смеет есть да воду пить, и в дом ему путь заказан. А уж коли нарушить то правило, так явится мстить с того света озлобленная душа, хоть сколько бы виновною ни была. Оттого и уходил дед, у ведуна лихую ночь переждать чаял, да и в доме оскверненном стало теперь огонь жечь яркий, божницу освещать, чтобы ни одно лихо не пробралось, не утянуло за собою.

Зажигал Юрка лучины, расставлял светцы по углам, а всё думал, что и сам бы с дедом Блучана того сгубил. Негоже такого зверя лютого у домов держать. Ни на цепь его не посадишь, ни угощеньем не задобришь.

Стало быть, ночевать теперь деду под Божьею дланью у деда Добровита три ночи, и три ночи же Юрке дом святым огнём оберегать. Глядел Юрка, как беснуется в печи жаркий огонь, ярого Сварога сын, и чудились ему во тьме шорохи страшные. Да только не бывало ещё на свете той нечисти, чтобы жара пламени не боялась, оттого и легчало на сердце, и холод ночной отступал, прятался за стенами.

«А ведь в стылой ночи лежит рваный Отабек, и нет при нём ни огня священного, ни, может статься, даже доброго железа. И так душа некрепко в теле сидит, как бы не ушла за Блучановою!» — осенило его.

Подскочил Юрка, подбросил в печь ещё добрых поленьев, перепроверил светцы по углам, ухватил из огня головешку да припустил из дому, только пятки засверкали. И шарахнулись по двору тёмные тени, завыли обиженно, когда влетел он в подклет.

Отабек всё спал, по самые глаза укутанный в его, Юрки, волчью шубу, и лоб его был уже не таким горячим. Сдюжит, понял вдруг Юрка. Этот сдюжит, ещё и плясать после сможет. Дед говорил, переломилась нога у Отабека, не спас даже толстый козарский сапог. Выправил ведун ему кость, укрепил, запеленал, да только редко после становилась нога прежнею, всё чаще хромотою одаривала да болью обидною.

Думал то Юрка, складывая у входа в подклет костерок: и от зла защиту, и от холода стылого. Распалил жарко, разбудил вертлявые тени на стенах, присел у рваного в головах. Переживут они эту ночь, и другие две тоже, только бы схлынула горячка.

Провёл рукою по темным прядям баскака, откинул с лица, всмотрелся. Странно выглядели хазары, дико, словно и не люди вовсе. Бывают разве у людей такие лица широкие? А глаза эти узкие и черные? Нечеловечьи глаза! Что ж за боги создали такой странный народ? И вспомнилось разом янтарное солнце в тёмной глубине, морозом по спине пробежала память.

— Я же видел тебя, — прошептал Юрка, склонившись над баскаком, — Ярилу в тебе. Уж не сладит ли с хворью, с ранами твоими?

— Кто это — Ярила? — ответил вдруг Отабек.

Отшатнулся Юрка, как об огонь ошпарившись, а только пролитого не соберешь, как и слов назад не воротишь.

— Ты не спишь? — уклонился он. — Тебе спать надобно, сон хворь из тела гонит.

Отабек помолчал, будто выбирая слова, заговорил тихо, шатко:

— Я спал. День. Больше не буду. Кто такой Ярила?

Фыркнул Юрка, рукою махнул: не про Отабека такие увороты, такового с вопроса не скинешь.

— Ярила, — начал сказывать, вертаясь на пол, — ярый и могучий Бог. Приходит он на землю весною, дарит Матери Сырой Земле любовь свою бескрайнюю, и расцветает земля, родятся травы и деревья. Любит Ярила веселье, по нраву ему любовь молодая да игры досветные.

— Хороший Бог, — прошептал Отабек. — Ты сказал «Ярила в тебе». Что это?

Тут уж Юрка и слова не смог вымолвить. Ухватился руками за лицо, и пылало оно ярче их костерка в ночи. Как сказать про такое, как выдать, что мстился в глазах рваного баскака Бог любви и ярой страсти? Ох, не пристало впредь языком молоть, всё-то не к месту выходит!

Ничего не сказал Юрка, поднялся на резвы ноги, к костерку отошёл, выглянул боязливо за дверь. Ночь была тёмная, сырая, совсем зимняя, даром что Ярилин день уж надвигался. Нехорошая ночь. И нехороший вопрос сам сорвался:

— И не спросишь, где Блучан?

Глядел Юрка в огонь с мольбою: «Ой ты Бог грозный Сварог, заступник наш! Что ж не надоумишь, не подашь слова верного? Кого ещё в ночи о милости вопрошать?» Молчал гневливый Бог, молчал и Юрка, а только понимание страшное было не отогнать: снесут их деревню лютые козары, как прознают про Блучана, на ножи да сабли возьмут виновных и безвинных…

— Я знаю. Приходил старик, повинился.

Юрка хлестко развернулся, вгляделся в полутьму:

— И что теперь?

— Как водится, — ответил Отабек. — Спрошу крови, как выдюжаю.

Знал Юрка про тот обычай страшный: коли приходил с повиною убивший, родичи да побратимы убитого могли с него крови стребовать, на поединок честный вызвать. И как бы ни силён был виноватый, не было ему боле удачи. А кого Боги покинули, тому никак в бою не выжить.

Страшно стало Юрке как никогда прежде. Один только дед у него и остался, как потерять его? И за кого? За Блучана дикого, зверя неуёмного!

— Не страшись, — прошептал Отабек. — Коли была за стариком правда, не одолею его, миром разойдёмся. Хороший он человек, старик твой, а и я не вправе от закона отступить. Ты не гляди далеко вперед, неясно там видится.

Промолчал Юрка, нахохлился. Прав был Отабек, а только от правды той не слаще становилось. Никак нельзя ему деда потерять, да и самому пропадать не дозволено: ему свадьбу пышную с Милавушкой играть, сына в род приводить да меньших с женою рожать.

Завозился Отабек, приподнялся на локте.

— Ты, чай, и сам тот долг выплатишь вскоре. Спас меня твой Бозкурт.

— Кто?

— Бозкурт — сын Тенгре на земле. Мудрый помощник. Шкуру Бозкурта только великий воин может носить. Не по чести мне.

Слушал Юрка странные слова, дивился звучанию чужой речи и понимал с трудом. Вязко было в голове, топко.

— Волк? — спросил наконец. — Вы почитаете волка?

— Волк, да, — отозвался Отабек. — Он был послан Ханом Тенгре нам в помощь. И здесь меня защитил.

Кинулось Юрке слово памятное, злым Блучаном в гневе кинутое. Снова достал он козарский оберег, погладил пальцами четыре спицы неправильного колеса:

— Это Тенгре?

— Да. Отец Небо.

Замолчал Отабек, и Юрке слова на ум не шли. За распахнутой дверью подклета сыто перекатывался седой туман, мазал мягкими лапами по стенам, заполонял собою весь мир. А над ним темным куполом нависало низкое небо. Отец Тенгре. Странное слово, дивное, красивое.

— Хан Тенгре ведает всем, — тихо, нараспев заговорил Отабек. — Он отмеряет человеку жизнь и даёт власть кагану. Он отец всех сил и духов, муж Жер-Су, Матери земли и воды. Тело человеку дарует Жер-Су, а кут — разум, волю, удачу и неудачу — Хан Тенгре. Когда заканчивается время жизни, кут возвращается к Отцу и светит с небес. Наши пращуры живут в нем, и мы можем видеть их и говорить с ними по ночам, а их ответы доносят до нас быстрокрылые орлы. Хан Тенгре справедлив, он одаривает и карает за поступки, а потому скажу я тебе «Тенгре ярлыкасын» — «да наградит тебя Тенгре» — за спасение моей жизни.

Глядел Юрка в огонь, завороженный дивною сказкою, и слова, певучие, незнакомые, отгораживали его от яви.

— Я вернусь домой и поведаю Блучановой жене о его бесчинствах. Укрывшись позором, не может больше человек в род входить, и семь поколений будут помнить о нем и говорить, что пращур их был соблазнён Эрликом, подземным змеем. Я должен вернуться. Пусть и для этого.

И вновь упала тишина. Мысли толкались, обезглавленными петухами носились бестолково в Юркиной голове. Страшная ночь перевалила за середину, и чем дальше, тем страшнее было говорить. Наговорили уж, как бы расхлебать. И заступали друг друга в голове его страшные вести о кровавом долге, чужие Боги и безликие Блучановы родичи. Туман студил землю, падал на вытоптанный двор мелкою росою, редел неохотно. Костерок догорал, а встать да докинуть дров не было в теле могуты. Тяжелело тело, растекалось, как густой кисель, мешалось с туманом, а из вязкой зыби кричала, надрываясь, звонкая кукушка.

***

Страшные те три дня Юрка вспоминать не любил, а только как глядел на деда, спавшего с лица, состарившегося, так и видел полные огненных сполохов ночи. Могучий Сварог, добрый заступник, не спустил лиху статься, оборонил и дом, и Юрку, и хворого Отабека. И деду в доме мудрого ведуна схорониться удалось, не тронула его скверна, не зацепила гневом уходящая душа. Воротился он на четвёртый день уж с концами, обошёл дом по углам, поклонился доброй печи, замер надолго у божницы, да и стал вновь хозяйничать и Юрку бездельником кликать. Радовался Юрка, согласился бы и неучем, и кем угодно зваться, только бы забылись те страшные дни.

Исправно захаживал дед к Отабеку, раны живил, целебные травы, по прошлому лету собранные, прикладывал. Видел, верное дело, и пояс Юркин, и обереги, что сам же на тот пояс подвязывал, а только один раз о том обмолвился.

— Ты, — сказал мимоходом, — не ходил бы беззащитно. Глупости творишь, себя подставляешь.

— Не беззащитно я, — отозвался Юрка, да подробнее сказывать не стал. А дед и не спросил, знал будто.

И часто думал Юрка: а ну как не защитят их чужие обереги, разных Богов зовущие? Не накликали бы лихо они с Отабеком, не вдарило бы по ним то доверие. Ан покамест не вдарило, и верилось Юрке, что и впредь так будет.

А второго дня засуетился дед, выдвинул к печи поближе берестяные короба, зарылся в них, покряхтывая да бормоча в усы.

— Ты чего? — удивился Юрка, вертаясь с охоты, неся на новом поясе пушистых белок.

Глянул дед на него странно, будто впервые увидал, хмыкнул, запустил руки в яркие полотна:

— Дивлюсь я тебе, Некрасушка. Не ты ли жениться собирался? Не ты ли со сватовством торопил?

Ахнул Юрка, подивился своей глупости. И то верно, кто ж свататься без подарков идет? Надобно роду невесты показать, что не бедствовать их девице за молодым мужем, не горевать о платьях красивых да бусах янтарных. Правду сказать, небогато они с дедом жили, а всё же было припасено добро на ве́но — выкуп обязательный.

— Милавка твоя, — прокряхтел дед, придвигая ближе другой короб, — девка видная. И лицом бела, и станом хороша. Да и непраздна, к тому ж. Не проторговаться бы, а то уведут.

Скинул Юрка поршни у порога, прошел, кланяясь печи, начал белок отцеплять и на лавку складывать.

— Не уведут, — ответил ровно. — Сговорились мы, я сказывал.

— Сговорились, поди ты, — всплеснул руками дед. — А коли батька её что против скажет? Как тогда жениться будешь, сговорчивый?

— Да какое там «против», деда! — рассмеялся Юрка. — Ты вона какое вено повезёшь, как такого со двора погнать!

Окинул взглядом дед меха пышные, полотно льняное да конопляное, ленты пёстрые. Достал связку ярких бус, сверху положил.

— Так, гляди, и не откажут, — помолчал, пожевал ус. — Ты гусей из погреба достань, тоже повезу. Да не медли, завтра уж поутру отъедем.

Ох и перепугался Юрка! А чего бояться-то было? Сам девку сговорил, сам деда сватать отправлял, сам же и жениться станет. А только виделась женитьба та далеко-далеко, блазнилась в тумане, и казалось, столько ещё успеется, покуда час придёт. Ан вот уж и посольство жениховское в путь ладилось, и враз прошибало пониманием: взаправду всё.

Бросил он белочек во влазне, метнулся в погреб по дедову порученью. А там под низким потолком висели сытно пахнущие тушки: гуси, утки, куропатки. Стрелял их Юрка ещё по осени, а дед после подвешивал над костром, напитывал дымом да прятал в холоде. Сдёрнул Юрка троих гусей, тёмных, подёрнутых желтоватым жирком, понес деду в дом, а ноги противились. И хотелось в лес уйти, по реке-матушке уплыть, только бы отодвинуть женитьбу ту.

— Испугался? — улыбнулся ему дед, заглядывая в белое лицо. — Все пугаются, Некрасушка. А только потом счастлив станешь, ты уж меня, старика, послушай. Не дело одному быть, а коли ждут тебя в доме красавица-жена да шустрые ребятишки, так и дело спорится, и жизнь строится.

— Я, — замялся от таких слов Юрка, — я, пожалуй, рваного посмотрю. Да белок в дело возьму.

Скрылся во влазне и услыхал оттуда дедово тихое «да как иначе-то».

***

— Баскак Отабек, а у тебя есть жена? — спросил Юрка.

Руки его споро управлялись с завязками, расплетали тугое полотно, являли миру глубокие раны, уже не кровящие, не красные от скверны, но обильно исходящие жёлтою влагой.

Отабек по обыкновению отворачивал лицо, глядел в бревенчатую стену. Он всегда прятал глаза, помощь принимаючи. Какой уж сором нашел он в этом, Юрка не знал, а допытываться не решился. Может, есть у них какое воинское правило, а, может, просто стыдливо было немощным лежать, покуда чужие руки живят раны. Нога его, плотно запелёнутая, лежала на деревянной чурочке, и Юрка, следуя словам знающего деда, её не трогал. Надобно дать кости время и покой, позволить заживиться.

— Да, — ответил, наконец, Отабек, и так длинно было его молчание, что Юрка уж и запамятовал, про что спрашивал. — Есть жена, — добавил Отабек, — Хатун.

Подивился Юрка странному имени, никак не схожему с нежным «Милава», а виду не подал. Мыл тёплою водою рваное тело, мысли его всё метались в голове, а поймать хоть одну не ладилось. Второй день уж пошел, как отъехал жениховский поезд, стало быть, прибыл дед ко двору Милавки его, стало быть, и разговор о заветном случился. И рад бы Юрка тяжким трудом забыться, да не спалось ему с дедова отбытия, и тело молодое предавало, гнулось устало.

— А ты без жены почему? — нежданно спросил Отабек. — Или по вашему обычаю рано тебе жениться?

— И не рано! — подхватился, обиделся Юрка. — Я не дитя малое! Вон, у погодок моих жёны уже втораков рожают!

Молчал Отабек, головы не поворачивал. «А не хотел обиду нанести», — понял вдруг Юрка, и стало от этого так соромно, что хоть из подклета вон.

— Женюсь я.

Слушал себя со стороны и стыдился жалкого голоса, страха детского и обиды в нём. Махнул головою, отодвинул мису с грязною водою, взялся за чистое полотно. Не про то явился, чтобы душу всякому козару выворачивать. Вот сделает своё и уйдёт, ни слова не сказавши.

Отабек повернул голову, посмотрел против солнца, вцепился золочёным взглядом в самое нутро, прошептал:

— Я тоже боялся. Это не стыдно.

— Скажешь тоже! — насилу отвернулся Юрка. — Бабы мне бояться? Али ведуна?

Примерился уж наложить чистую повязку, как остановила его твердая рука. Ухватила поперёк ладони, большая, широкая против его, неожиданно сильная. И видел себя Юрка рядом с рваным баскаком птенцом желторотым, крылья не оперившим, глупым и слабым.

— Не поспешай, — Отабек отвёл его руку, разжал тёплые пальцы, — дай ранам надышаться, не души нутро.

Молча встал Юрка, отошёл ко входу в подклет, достал припрятанные баклуши. Рваного доглядать — труд недолгий, коли не спешит он помирать, а работы в доме меньше не становилось. Устроился на пороге, подставил лоб ласковому солнцу, Хорту юному, смежил веки. Вскорости уж Ярила пробудится, отогреет землю-матушку, разнесёт жизнь по белу свету. Отрадно станет и телу, и душе, и дело любое спориться начнет.

Примерился острым ножиком, снял тонкую кудрявую стружку. Ложки резать — нехитрая работа, а и к ней приловчиться надобно, не каждому то удаётся на славу. Оттого и делал ложки Юрка во множестве, обменивал после у соседей.

— Я плохо помню, как женился, — сказал ему в спину Отабек. — Совсем ещё молод был. А Хатун и того меньше, двенадцатое лето встречала.

— Как так? — обернулся пораженный Юрка. — Не мала ли невеститься?

Улыбнулся Отабек, глянул туманно:

— Слава мужчины идёт или от коня, или от жены. _Эрлин атын аты шырагар яде хатыны шырагар_. Так у нас говорят. О мужчине судят по его жене, потому и берут в жёны совсем молодых, воспитывают, научают. Говорят, тяжело только с первой женой, остальных уже она наставляет.

Юрка чуть нож не выронил, подался вперёд:

— Сколько у тебя жён?

— У меня-то одна. Молод я ещё, богатства не нажил, титула не получил, чем многих жён кормить стану?

И вроде бы знал Юрка про хазарский обычай много жён иметь, а вот так услышать не доводилось. Никак не давался он пониманию, отворачивал непохожестью.

— Помню, она всё смотрела на меня испуганно. Маленькая, тонкая. И конь её так в огонь и не ступил. Нехорошо это, да что б я тогда понимал. Подхватил её на руки, сам в дом перенёс через костёр. Наверное, тем и помнится мне женитьба, что столько огня я отродясь разом не видал.

Слушал Юрка несвязный пересказ Отабека, уронивши книзу руки с позабытою баклушею. Как же так — позабыть такой день! Мыслимо ли помнить только страх на лице любимой да огонь? А коли и с ним таковое станется? Сгладятся временем лица и песни, и не останется с того дня ничего путнего…

— Зачем огонь? — только и смог спросить.

— Аластау — обряд очищения. Святой огонь выжигает скверну, худые мысли, всякое зло. Потому так часто на свадьбе опаляют им невесту, потому и дитя в колыбели освящают святым пламенем.

Стало быть, ведали козары силу живого огня, совсем как вятичи. Так ли велика была пропасть меж народами их? Подивился Юрка, отложил работу несделанную, поднялся неспешно, принялся заново разматывать шмат полотна. Запеленал споро страшные раны, подсобил одеть зябнущее тело в тёплый халат, сам перепоясал своим же поясом, шубою волчьей укрыл. Всё одно весна, не пригодится уж она до самых холодов. А Отабеку, чай, и впрямь подсобит, поделится силою.

И уже ступая за порог возмог спросить:

— А дети у тебя есть?

Отабек не шелохнулся, даже глаз не открыл. И ответил тихо, словно на больную рану нажимал:

— Нет. Не хватает Хатун для этого сил. Трижды уж выкидывала.

Ничего Юрка не ответил, вышел тихо, притворил дверь, а в голове всё звучали Отабековы слова: «И конь её так в огонь и не ступил».

***

Разжигал Юрка светец у божницы, теплил тонкую лучину, а сам мыслями был далече. Всё грезилась ему юная жена рваного баскака, темноглазая Хатун. Сладко ли жилось ей, не иначе как родительскою волею в жёны отданной? Али хотела сызмальства замуж? Чтобы как все. Да чтобы со знатным родом породичаться, в сытости и довольстве поживать? И такое могло быть, а только блазнилась ему та Хатун птицею лесною, насильно в золочёную клетку посаженною: и заботою окружена, а небо ясное закрывают решётчатые стенки, и не вылетишь, не запоёшь звонкую песню о любви и весне.

Любила ли Отабека? Грезила ли рожать ему малых деток, отцову радость, материну заступу? Ой, не верилось в то Юрке. А и как любить мужа, когда знаешь: не одна ты ему Богами дана, не тебе единственной будет голову, притомившись, на колени класть, не твою только косу частым гребнем чесать? Тяжко и страшно, должно быть, первой жене. И не стара ещё будет, как придёт другая, моложе, лицом краше, станом тоньше. И возьмёт её муж по любви великой, а как иначе-то?

Отабек про то не говорил, а знающие люди сказывали: был у козар обычай держать в услужении девок молодых да — тут уж приврали, не иначе, — парней. И не годились они в работу, только в услужение да для утех тела господина своего.

Вздрогнула в Юрке душа, рванулась больно. То не люди, что таковым укладом живут, без любви, без воли забирая себе человека, запирая в клетку, как зверя дикого. А кто-то внутри вопрошал тихонько: «А ежели любовь? Сам-то что стерпел бы от любимой?» А ответа Юрка не знал. Сказывали люди, что за великую любовь прощались любые грехи, да только верилось в то едва ли. Милке бы не простил. А ближе Милки у него отродясь никого не было, дед только. Да дед — то другое, то родная кровь, а с неё и спрос иной.

Совсем уж заплутал Юрка, и какой тут сон, коли голова мыслями полна? Вздохнул он тяжко, накинул свитку на плечи да и пошел в подклет. Пусть расскажет ему Отабек про обычай их дикий, пусть растолкует и даст покой дурной голове. К завтрему уж и дед воротится, а от Юрки хорошо ежели тень осталась, так извёлся.

— Юрка, — позвал Отабек из темного угла. — Почто не спишь?

Ощупью пробрался Юрка, опустился рядом, бедро к бедру, запустил пальцы в волчий мех. Всё Отабек в него кутался, то ли греючись, то ли подмоги Бозкурта, волка небесного, дожидаясь. И, видать, помогал ему Бозкурт: не гноились, не краснели болючие раны, не верталась горячка лютая. Славно.

Не дождался ответа Отабек, замолчал, только дышал ровно. Ждал Юркиных слов, а слова те разом позабылись, и сидел теперь Юрка в ночной темени, себя за резкость кляня. А уж коли явился, говорить надобно. Думал он, всё вопрос свой крутил в голове, а ляпнул совсем нежданное:

— Ты любишь Хатун?

Спросил и застыл, только пальцы крепче в мех вцепились — не отдерёшь, не разожмёшь. Услыхал, как рвано выдохнул Отабек, да так и не понял, сердито или удивлённо.

— Я её не знаю почти, — ответил, наконец. — Я баскак, сборщик дани, дома бываю нечасто. А как приеду, вижу её только за обедом да в опочивальне. Мы не говорим.

Ахнул Юрка, спросил пылко, гневно:

— Человек ли ты? Её же принудили, замуж отдали, ей с тобою до смерти жить! А ты к ней как к вещице забавной?

— К вещице, — хмыкнул Отабек, — скажешь тоже. Чего надумал себе?

Юрка молчал. Так обидно ему стало за неведомую Хатун, так жаль её, что вскипели на глазах злые слезы, подошли к горлу. Ох и страшно оказалось в человеке гниль отыскать!

— Погоди. Я объясню, — твердо сказал Отабек. — Что уж ты там домыслил — не знаю. Только Хатун с малых лет была мне обещана. И не противилась. Таков порядок, не нами ставленный, не нам его и рушить. Любви меж нами не случилось, и я не неволю её, не принуждаю. Коли не сможет родить наследника, вернут её в отцовский род с позором, ославят на весь свет. У меня же она не знает ни в чём отказа. Прислуги у ней довольно, украшений, шелков ярких — тебе не представить. И ежели родит, так полноправною хозяйкою станет. Потому и приходит ко мне в опочивальню. Так что не видь, Юрка, во мне зверя хищного, никого я не держу насильно.

Во все уши слушал Юрка, и виделась Хатун ему уже совсем иначе.

— Но ей же хочется, чтобы её любили! — последними силами ухватился он за надуманное.

— И в том ей нет отказа, — равнодушно ответил Отабек. — Я не узнавал нарочно, но слыхал.

Тут уж совсем дико стало Юрке:

— Измена?

— Пусть измена, лишь бы не знали люди. Зато она счастливая.

Подскочил Юрка на ноги, рванулся, запинаясь в темноте, к выходу, и дыхание душило его:

— Нелюди! Вы нелюди!

— А ты невесту свою любишь? — тихо спросили в спину.

Не обернулся Юрка, не сказал ни слова, только скорее заспешил к дому. Влетел кубарем, уставился на залитую теплым светом божницу. «Ой ты Род, батюшка наш! Почто не надоумил, не остерёг? Не знать бы мне обычая их дикого, звериного, не видеть в Отабеке черноты да скверны!» Козарское колесо, знак бога Тенгре, опалило кожу на груди, словно от обиды. Дёрнул Юрка шнурок раз, другой, и не возмог порвать. Стянул тогда через голову оберег чужой, а рука не поднялась зашвырнуть под лавку. Положил на стол, отвернулся поспешно. Верно всё. Лучше уж совсем без защиты, нежели с такою.

***

Худо людям без богов, а и богам без людей холодно. Оттого сотворяют люди резные лики, возвышают защитные столбы, возводят капища, жертву да молитву щедро несут. Боги же на то одаривают милостью, подсобляют да наглядают. Не всяк человек велик, да и не всяк бог в светлом Ирии живет, с небес глядит. Полным-полон свет духов, невеликих, но оттого не менее важных. Пытливо зрят со дна рек и озёр водяные да омутники, чутко следят за лесами лешие, деловито хозяйничают в домах подсобники людские — домовые. В бане же обретается банник, привередливый хозяин. И лихо тому, кто не уважит его, не оставит щедрое подношение — краюху хлеба, густо присыпанную солью. Напугает, обварит тело нежное крутою водою, упарит до смерти. Шибко не любит он ночных гостей, грязи да непотребства людского. А потому почитают банника, выскабливают добрые стены добела, водицу чистую да свежий веник оставляют, а по весне великую жертву приносят. Юрка сам давеча изловил прыткую чёрную курицу, передавил ей тонкую шею, придушил да зарыл под банным крыльцом. Всем, стало быть, угодил хозяину, оттого и не боязно было, когда ступал босою ногою на мокрый банный пол.

Огляделся Юрка, провёл рукою по знакомым с детства стенам, затеплил огонь, начал одёжу скидывать. Некуда ему нынче поспешать, не ждут его на дворе до завтрего света. Сегодня дед уж как-нибудь сам, а с раннею зарёю выйдет Юрка из паркой бани уже не юным молодцом, а женихом.

Столько страху нагоняла на него эта мысль, так просилось хоть кому-то про то поведать, а только деду сказывать — одно волненье наносить. Не к Отабеку же с тем идти! Вот так и получалось, что все думы тяжкие в себе схоронил. И дико было оттого, что нету у него друга-товарища, коему те мысли поведать бы. То ли годами он ни к кому на деревне не подошёл, то ли хозяйство, вдвоём с дедом поднимаемое, времени на друзей не оставляло, а только один был Юрка.

Нынче, любил говаривать дед, люди не те пошли, измельчали, от Богов отбиваются. Вон, обычай новый завели: купание жениховское честной компанией сотворять, с песнями, с пиром горой. Плевался дед, потрясал седою головой, грозился сраму не пережить, коли внук таковое учудит. А чего грозиться было-то, чай, знал, что и некого звать на тот пир Юрке. Потому и проходило его омовение как пращурами заповедано: в честной бане, в одиночку, без единой крошки хлеба да в полном молчании.

Дед сказывал, то делается для очищения духа и тела. Негоже жену брать, коли сам под тяготою грехов спину гнёшь, коли думы тяжкие за собою, как приданое, тянешь. Вот и отведено Юрке времени — от утра и до утра. Отмыться, очиститься постом и молчаньем, все мысли разложить, дух успокоить.

Свадьбу и вправду наскоро собрали, Юрка и обернуться не поспел. Мстилось, вчера только воротилось посольство его сватовское, привезло ответ чаянный да гостью важную, тётку Голубу, Милавкину матушку. Глядел на неё Юрка и дивился: не было меж дочкою и матерью сходства ни на грош. Тётка Голуба была пышнотела, румяна до красноты, белоброва, а порхала легко, синицею скакала через пороги, хватко оглядывала хозяйство да поджимала губы. Голос её, молодой, по-девичьи звонкий, звучал то из хлева, то из погреба, то из-под лавок в доме. Дед её даже на репище водил. И хоть и небогато было их хозяйство, а всё ж кивнула важная тётка Голуба, дала согласие. И последним делом заглянула в подклет.

Всё Юрку страшила свадьба, и хотелось не то отсрочить, не то и вовсе отменить. А как постановила тётка Голуба своё твёрдое «не бывать тут моей дочери!», так готов был о стену расшибиться, а Милавушку свою в жёны взять. Дед выручил. Отвёл обиженную гостью в дом, стал мёдом да пирогами потчевать, от отказа отговаривать.

— Да видано ли! — кричала тётка Голуба. — Молодая на сносях, а под боком враг лютый! Не делом, так словом злобу причинит! Попортит мне и дочку, и внука! Не бывать тому!

Кричала яро, да про врага все ж тише. А ну как услышит, месть сотворить решится? И хваталась рука её за обереги поясные, а взгляд бегал от деда к двери: не услыхал бы кто.

Юрке при том разговоре быть не надо бы, а как устоять? Потому прирос к стене во влазне да слушал. Ан деда не проведёшь: углядел, сдвинул сердито брови, махнул головой. И довелось Юрке на двор идти, проверять в хлеву пёстрых бурёнок да от безведенья томиться.

А дед тётку Голубу всё ж уболтал: отъезжала она пусть и сердитая, а на женитьбу согласная. Да так согласная, что постановила явиться жениху через седмицу, аккурат опосля Ярилина дня.

— Чем задобрил-то? — спросил Юрка тогда.

— А чем надо, — отмахнулся дед. Глянул на упрямого Юрку, вздохнул тяжко. — Сказал по соседям спросить, знает ли кто, чтоб наш рваный бесчинствовал. Сказал, что лежит он, что встанет нескоро, дитё уж к тому дню народится себе с миром. Много чего сказал, ты-то её видал. Ух и баба, у пса из пасти кусок вырвет!

Хохотнул Юрка, расслабил плечи:

— Хозяйственная она, тётка Голуба!

— Ты обращение то забудь! — остановил дед. — Она теперь для тебя Голуба Неждановна.

Уж сколько терпеливым бывал дед, а тут, видать, проняли его слова тётки Голубы. Перехватил Юрку ввечеру на выходе из подклета да приговорил: не ходить ему боле за раненым, не ступать ногою в подклет. «Тебе, — сказал, — про жену да сына думать бы, а ты всё играми забавляешься. Без тебя доглядят». Да так сказал, что не ослушаешься, не восперечишь. Слово старшего — непреступно. Так и вышло, что не видались они с Отабеком уже пять дней, и на расспросы дед упрямо помалкивал. Один раз только разговор зашел про козар, и так Юрка дивился услыханному, что до света глаз сомкнуть не мог.

— Деда, — сказал Юрка тогда, — а почему козары себе по нескольку жён берут? Как это им Боги спускают? Да как сами с тем живут? Неужто не хочется им одну-единую на весь свет любить, с нею одною до смерти жить?

Дед тогда долго молчал, Юрка уж и обидеться успел, а как заговорил, так хоть ведро подставляй, чтоб слова какого не упустить.

— Вон, стало быть, про что вы беседы ведёте, — тихо начал дед. — Да оно и понятно, я тоже ведь выпытывал у женатых мужиков в своё время. А только ты, Юрка, пойми: каждый народ своих Богов славит, каждому народу перед ними одними ответ и держать. Не спросит с Отабека Батюшка Род, как не спросит с тебя его козарский бог. Я уж пожил немало, и одно уяснил накрепко: тех Богов люди имеют, каких заслужили. Оттого одни восхваляют дарителей жизни, а другие — Богов войны. И есть один закон, который на чужбине нарушить — себя очернить. Запомни, Некрасушка: где б тебе ни сталось бывать, Богов своих не предавай, а и чужих не бесчести. Гость наш незваный, Отабек, правду знает да чтит свято. Про это я тоже Голубе Неждановне говорил.

Перевел дед дух, потянулся за поленом — в печь подкинуть — и продолжил:

— Потому, Некрасушка, и не дано нам уразуметь мудрость чужих Богов. Всё-то охота нам воспротивиться, непотребством да бесчинством непривычное пометить. Ты глаза-то не вырони, вона как таращишься! — дед раскатисто рассмеялся в усы, покачал головою да снова стал задумчив. — Козары своею правдою и рады, и сыты, и не нам с тобою их поучать. А и то! Бывал я по молодости у словен. Доброе племя, по-людски живут, наших Богов чтят. Всё у них по ладу, а вожди вот, да хоть и старшие в роду, по пять жён берут!

— Как? — выкрикнул Юрка, едва с лавки не падая.

— Как-как. Не за раз, вестимо. Словене говорят, сила вождя с ним да с родом его будет, покуда с девкою он совладать может.

Вспыхнул Юрка, ухватился рукою за красное лицо, глаза долу опустил да всё думал, по какому бы делу на двор сбежать. Мыслимо ли таковые разговоры с дедом вести? Ох, срам-то какой!

А дед тогда ничего более и не сказал. Поглядел на малинового Юрку, рассмеялся вдругорядь, велел по воду сходить. И пусть стояла во влазне полнёхонькая бочка, а Юрка вылетел из дому как ошпаренный.

Усмехнулся Юрка, щедро плеснул водицы на камни горячие, обдал честным паром баню, вдохнул глубоко. Пар этот добрый всю скверну выгонит, очистит и тело, и дух. И до чего ж отрадно телу молодому принимать объятия его жаркие, краснеть да растекаться, истомившись! Улыбался Юрка, глядел на тяготы свои прежние сквозь пар этот целебный, и виделись они ему неурядицами мелкими, даже и мысли недостойными. Так порой сдаётся, что нагружен мешок сверх всякой меры, и не поднять его, не сдвинуть с места. А как возьмёшься — пухом невесомым набит!

Вот и слова дедовы, робость юношескую в нем пробудившие, не волновали боле, не бередили мысли. Чего уж тут стыдиться? Да и не сказал дед ничего срамного. И уж всяко не открыл Юрке тайны никакой. Чем молодые занимаются, что меж парнями да девками бывает — про то и дитё малое поведать может. Вот и выходило, что сам себе Юрка надумал, сам потом изводился, деду в лицо смотреть боялся.

А по рассужденьи-то дед во всём прав оказался. Уж как ни крути, а не ему Отабека жизни научать, не ему и устав их козарский хаять. Чего учудил, подумать соро́м.

Растянулся Юрка на лавке во весь рост, глаза прикрыл. Ох и доброе дело баня! Чего ж ранее не приходил горести да думы лихие крутой водою смывать? Живо представился Юрке суровый дед, послышался голос его: «Коли рожоного ума нету, так не дашь и учёного!»

Любил дед слов колких наговорить, а то и огреть по спине хлесткою лозиною, ежели было про что, а только любил Юрку, Некрасушку своего, неизмеримо. Гордился им, любовался. Пустое ли — который год внука Юрьем ставили, самого Ярилы будителем! По первому разу страшился: осилит ли, поднимет ли честь великую? Нутро холодело, когда обряжал в нарядные одёжи, вольно обвисшие на нескладном ещё теле, волосы внуковы частым гребнем чесал, провожал вершить обряд великий. Теперь-то страху того не осталось, знал, что сдюжит Юрка, докричится до светлого Ирия, пробудит ото сна весёлого Ярилу, воротит на землю весну. А все ж поглядывал, как в последний раз Юрка Юрьем рядился, и знай отворачивался, слезу рукавом вытирал. Рвалось, знать, из него стариковское, нежно-грустное. Пригладил дед тряскою рукою усы, подал слабый голос:

— Рубаху эту Беляночка вышивала…

Слыхал Юрка ту историю, и должен бы загрубеть душою, а каждый раз замирало сердце непослушное. Беляна, матушка его, сказывали, мастерицею была знатною, творила дивные узоры на тканом полотне, пускала по воротам да рукавам диковинных птиц, травы непокорные, знаки обережные. Рубахи да рушники, ею сотворённые, торговали втридорога, да о цене не жалели: знали наперёд, что не побледнеет узор, не распустится ни один узелок, хоть сколько носи да стирай. Всё продавала Беляна, отмахивалась, говорили, от родителей, отвечала неизменно: «Чего о том сожалеть? Будет и людям радость, и нам хлеб. А про красоту не печальтесь, ещё краше сотворю!» Ан не успела. Осталась в роду одна только рубаха эта красная, пёстрая по вороту от огненных жар-птиц. В ней и встречал Ярилу сын её, из материнской ласки только то и обретший.

— Не надо, деда.

Дед послушно закивал, подхватил свитку да вышел во влазню. И хорошо, что вышел. Не вынес бы Юрка дедово «так ты на неё похож, Некрасушка…», брызнули бы слёзы. А годится ли Юрью, Ярилину подсобнику, в светлый праздник реветь, как девка на выданье?

Быстро остывала баня, выпускала наружу доброе тепло. Встал Юрка с лавки, прошёлся из угла да в угол, размял праздное тело. Вот и вспомнил больное, давеча ещё на слёзы толкавшее, а сердце не отозвалось. Словно и не про него сказка та печальная, не он, сирота несчастный, в роду росток последний, ту рубаху на тело белое примерял. Отболело, что ль?

А вчерась живо сидело в нём, кусало нутро, покуда смешливые девки увивали его пёстрыми лентами, увешивали бубенчиками, обнимали, за руки брали. И Радомилка, дочка соседова, невеста неслучившаяся, меж ними была, глядела косо, с обидою. Дивился тому Юрка, хотел уж и спросить, да передумал. Неча ил со дна поднимать, не отмоешься.

А девки всё щебетали прыткими синицами, хвалили красавца-Юрья. Печалились суровой весне, цветов да трав не давшей, вспоминали со вздохами богатые венки, Юрья каждый год украшавшие. Расступились, смолкли, только когда явилась тётка Любима с пышным караваем в руках. Румяный хлебушко, тёплый ещё, пахнущий сыто, дали Юрке в руки, оглядели придирчиво — всем ли хорош Юрий вышел? — да и вытолкали к полю.

На поле то до самого возвращения Юрья ни одна нога не ступит. Будут люди вдоль межи ходить, коли охота полюбопытничать, а то и вовсе к деревне двинут: им в том тайном действе места нету. Нынче великий обряд свершится, нынче Ярила пробудится. Как бы не осерчал могучий Бог, не покарал неучтивых, милостью своею не обошёл. Одному лишь Юрью, первому средь неженатых молодцов, позволено ныне с Ярилою говорить. Потому и рядили его едва не всей деревнею, лентами увиваючи, сами словно рядом с Юрьем становились. Пусть знает светлый Бог, всем миром его ждали.

Не доводилось Юрке прежде зазывать Ярилу на стылую землю, босыми ногами по голой пашне, не по травке шелковой ступать, звонкий клич возглашаючи. Такова Юрьева работа: все поля из края в край обойдёт он, на все стороны поклонится, у каждой межи протянет солнышку румяный каравай, укажет Яриле, где милости его более всего чают. А как услышит ярый Бог голос Юрья своего, обратит любовь свою пылкую на пашню, так урожаю краю не видать будет!

Ох и кликал Юрка, голос молодой не жалел, а всё не являлся светлый Ярила. Низкое небо хмарилось, перетекало тяжёлыми тучами, не пускало солнышко на зов. Застыл тогда Юрка посередь поля, поднял хлебушко пышный к небесам, воззвал пылко:

— Ой ты Ярила, славный светлый Боже! Почто не спешишь к нам, почто землю-матушку любовью не согреешь, нас ласкою не одаришь? Мы ли тебя не привечали? Мы ли тебе встречу добрую не готовили? Али на мне, Яромиле, вина лежит, на меня, повинного, светить не хочешь? Ты уж укажи, надоумь, я-то вовек не воспротивлюсь!

И прянул в лицо ветер, разметал волосы по плечам, толкнул натужно тяжкие тучи. А из просвета простёр лучи свои яркий Ярила. Упало тепло на Юркину поднятую голову, согрело, словно ладонью приласкало. «Нет, — разобрал в том Юрка, — на тебя, Яромил, обиды не держу». И запело внутри, рванулось птицею в неоглядную высь. Помнит его Ярила. Привечает по-прежнему.

— Ясный Боже, — тихо-тихо проговорил он. — Время твоё наступает. Разгуляйся по всему белу свету, празднуй жизнь и любовь молодую, нами правь по мудрости своей! Насилу дождался тебя, Ярила вешний. Не ведаешь ты покуда, что за дела творятся, а только скоро про всё разузнаешь, всё оком своим ясным разглядишь. Тебе доверюсь, на тебя долю свою возложу. Куда поворотишь, туда смотреть стану, что велишь, то и учиню. Прави же радостно, Ярила!

Задрожал ясный луч, разросся вширь, а там и налетели резвые ветры, Стрибоговы внучата, разогнали пышные тучи, явили земле бескрайнее небо. И взирал с тех небес народившийся Ярила.

Хотелось Юрке бежать, сверкая босыми пятками, на край света, петь да кричать счастливо. Свалилась с плеч таковая тяжесть, что и не думалось. И праздновать бы ему то избавленье дивное, да дело вперёд всего прочего. И невелика была деревушка их, а покуда поля обошел, закоченел весь. Ноги резвые едва гнулись, носом стыдно текло, зубы стучали. Мала оставалась ему работа — снести каравай тот, самим Ярилой благословлённый, на честной пир-братчину, передать старосте. А уж тот ввечеру, когда соберутся на празднество и стар, и млад, разделит его промеж родами, каждого одарит частью Ярилиной любви.

Была, правду молвить, легка работа Юрья. Прочие мужики в Ярилин день знали труд тяжкий, обновляли пашню, впрягшися в соху. Да не каждого и подпускали к той работе, выбирали мужиков крепких, женатых, с детками здоровыми да красивыми, чтобы подсобили они Яриле силою своею мужскою землю-матушку на урожай подвинуть. Дед давно не пахал, сила уж не та, да и род, на последнем юнце повисший…

Оттого вершил дед другой обряд, не такой великий, не всю деревню, а один только их двор призванный защитить: согнувшись низко, чертил глубокие борозды острым ножом, трижды обходя хлев посолонь. Замыкал скотину в святое коло, оберегал от хищного зверя, от хитрой хвори. И нож для того брал страшный: тем ножом, длинным, тяжёлым, резали добрых коров да коз, знал он их кровь тёплую, мог, знаючи, и оборонить. За тем и застал Юрка деда, во двор зайдя, а потому не стал окликать, обряду препоны чинить, поспешил, стуча зубами, в дом.

— Красивый ты, — ударило в спину.

Подскочил Юрка на месте, развернулся, взвились фазаньим хвостом пёстрые ленты, зазвенели капелью бубенцы. А из приоткрытой двери подклета глядели на него медовые очи, осиянные щедрым Ярилой. И столько в них жизни было, столько силы, что дыхание застряло в горле. Вдругорядь уж глядел светлый Бог на него из глаз рваного козара, а он и первый-то знак разгадать не сумел. Ко добру ли он?

Стряхнул Юрка вязкий морок, изготовился уж ответить колко, как зазвучал в лесу тоскливый крик кукушки. Пробудилась вещая птица, воззвала к людям. Знать бы, что зов тот пророчит…

Ничего он тогда не сказал Отабеку. Сбежал в тепло родимого дома, пригрелся у печи, а руки тряслись, пальцы не слушались, отказывались распутывать ленты. Не с волосами же их снимать! Благо, дед воротился, подсобил. Глядел на него с гордостью, нахваливал:

— По деревне нынче только и разговору, что про Юрья нашего! На зимнее поле вышел, а воротился уже с вешнего. Подсобил Яриле побороть злые тучи, весну на землю спустил.

Рдел Юрка ушами, дёргал плечом: перестань, мол. А сам слушал и радовался. Возмог. Свершил. Заручился Божьим благословением. Теперь-то любая работа ладиться станет, любое начало прорастёт.

Совсем уж выстудило баню. Встал Юрка с лавки, растеплил угасающий огонь, подтянул поближе ведёрко с чистою водою. Думу думать — дело, а омыться перед свадьбою надобно. Милка, чай, ревёт сейчас. У них, девок, другой смысл, оттого и обряды, и обереги, и одёжа для них другая. Мало про то Юрка знал, без девок во дворе возросший, так, слыхал только. Вот и про слёзы невесты тоже кто-то обронил, а он и запомнил. Заповедано девкам перед свадьбою выплакать все горести, былые да грядущие, о жизни вольной потужить, о батюшкином родном доме. Странный обычай, а и девки все странные. Как-то с такою жить? Не обучен он тому. Сызмальства в доме окромя бабки и не было женщин, да бабка — то другое. Мудрости в ней было немеряно, а женское уж утихло. С девками, чай, и обход иной, и жизнь оттого иная. А только покуда не отведаешь той жизни — не узнаешь, по сердцу ли.

Одёрнул себя сердито: неча на Милку напраслину наводить. Не чета она прочим девкам, за то и выбрана! Девки-то что. На посиделки так рядятся, что и смотреть больно: сплошь ленты да узоры, один другого ярче, кольца у висков блестят пуще снега под солнцем. А поднимут визг — хоть избу сноси. Да и с рукодельем ладили не все, а и те, кто ладили, при парнях больше портили, чем творили. Краснели лицами, тщились удержать в мягких от волненья пальцах иглу, путали нитки, глядели больше не в шитьё да не на прялку, а по сторонам. И улыбались любому, кто подсядет. Ну как тут себя одним-единственным на свет мнить? А коли подсел бы не Юрка, а другой кто? Да так же глаза долу опускала бы, головку русую на плечо клонила.

К Милке сперва подсаживались, после уж и перестали. Думали, спеси убавит, сама заголосит, зазывать начнёт. Не начала. Сидела себе чуть в сторонке, говорила учтиво, смеялась открыто, а обнять себя никому не давала. И с пяльцами её ни одна девка ещё не обгоняла: так и прыгала иголка в умелых руках! Поглядели на неё парни, отступились: больно горда. А прошлым летом Милка понесла. Диво то обсудили кому не лень раз, другой, а на третий и забыли. Эка невидаль, брюхатая девка. Да на шестнадцатом году! Таковых в дюжине по двенадцать штук. Только на расспросы Милка упорно головою качала: не скажу, мол. Юрка — и тот не знал, кто-таки невесту его обрюхатил, а, правду молвить, не велика то важность. Он и не любопытничал.

А сейчас видел ясно перед глазами Милку, рудую, белокожую, с тонкими руками и тяжким чревом, и сидела она в их доме по-хозяйски у светца с пряжею в руках. Плясало шустрое веретено, худела незаметно кудель, и виделась в Милке сама Макошь, великая Богиня-рукодельница, ткущая людские судьбы. Каковые нити переплетёт, тем людям уж не разлучиться. Выпрядают умелые руки новые нити, а матери-рожаницы, Доля и Недоля, дарят им свою силу. А как взмахнет острым лезвием Макошь, как отсечёт нить, складывают люди на земле костер-краду, последнее пристанище для почившего.

К месту была Милка. И руки её проворные, и чрево плодородное, и коса рудая. Косу ту после свадьбы спрячет Милка под намётом, и только ему, Юрке, будет дозволено на неё любоваться, пальцы в пышную густоту запускать. Будет Милка сидеть у печи, раскидавши мокрые пряди по спине, будет чесать их частым гребнем, сушить у святого огня, в толстую косу заплетать. А то решится почтить древний обычай, отрежет у затылка косу ту, на брачное ложе с ним возлягши, перетянет с обоих концов лентами, ему, мужу, поднесёт, в вечной верности клянясь. Так-то тоже хорошо, а коса Милкина Юрке всё же нравилась. Жаль таковую красу.

Дед, как воротился, пел соловьём, да всё про Милку, про Милку. «Ох, — говорил, — косою такою только женихов ловить! А очи-то! Небо ясное!» Вспомнил Юрка невестино лицо, подивился, словно впервые узревши: не видал ещё ни у кого такого чистого цвета, лазурь небесная. А солнца в том небе и нет. Не пылает изнутри огонь жаркий, не плещется сила могучая. Оттого, может, и не взыграла в Юрке страсть молодая, не запело сердце вешнею птахою. Славная девка Милава, и весь сказ.

Щедро плеснул Юрка на тело распаренное студёной водицы, не содрогнулся. И живо вспомнилось чувство схожее: стужею зимнею да по жару, когда протянул ему ввечеру дед звякающий оберегами пояс. Добрый, тканый, богато унизанный бронзовыми фигурками да символами. Его, Юрки, пояс. Тот самый, что своими руками повязал рваному Отабеку, трижды обернувши, узлом закрепивши.

— Чего глаза таращишь? — сердито рыкнул дед. — Али от Богов отвернулся? Нет — так бери!

Тряскою рукою принял Юрка пояс, к груди прижал:

— Деда… Помер?

— Чего? — нахмурился дед. — Ты чего языком своим дурным воротишь? Вконец разум растерял?

Махнул рукою, принялся расстилать на лавку тёплые шкуры.

— Растолкуй, деда! — взмолился Юрка. — Возмогу ли спать, покуда не растолкуешь?

Дед, по своему обыкновенью, молчал длинно, изводил Юрку, так и застывшего столпом у печи. Улёгся на лавку, накрылся доброю медвежьею шубою, повздыхал для порядку, а потом уж заговорил:

— Ты, Некрасушка, жену брать надумал, велик уж вымахал, ума, небось, нажил хоть с ноготь, а в дело его пускать не торопишься. А ты рассуди сам. Пустят ли на порог жениха, коли доброго пояса на нём не надето?

Ахнул Юрка, опустился подле деда, сжал рукою напряжённое плечо:

— Правда твоя, — и споткнулся об вопрос. Не моглось спросить, и всё тут.

— Я не отнимал, — продолжил дед, и без вопросов всё понявши. — Всё ему рассказал, поклонился земно, попросил уберечь от бесчестья. Он и отдал. Сам, Некрасушка, сам. По доброй воле. Будет лежать душа — воротишь ему по возвращеньи. Не по нашей правде то, да когда ты меня слушал…

— А он-то как?

— А у него басурманская эта висюлька, что ты тягал.

Подскочил Юрка, нырнул рукою за ворот — нету! И разом припомнилась обида пустая, и сорванный в сердцах оберег козарский, на столе оставленный. Позабылся он за тяготами новых дней, с глаз долой да из сердца вон. Вона, значит, куда запропастился, дедом подобран был. Ох и соромно стало! И оттого, что секретничал, с дедом не делился, и вдесятеро — оттого, что заступу Отабекову отбросил и позабыл.

— Ложился б ты, — проворчал дед. — Али хочешь ещё что тайное поведать?

Тут уж Юрку как ветром сдуло. Скинул одёжу, запрыгнул на лавку, притих стыдливо, и потом только уразумел: нечего было ему от деда боле таить, чего шарахаться-то?

А кто-то сторонний в голове нашёптывал: «Знать, прячется внутри тайное, тобою, Юрка, самим ненайденное, таковое, про что деду вовек бы не знать!»

***

Старые люди сказывают, что в былые времена, когда теплилась ещё в сердцах людей великая благодать, дарованная Богами, чужака за человека не принимали. Ведомо ли, кто задумал явиться ко двору в мирном обличье? Как бы не приютить злого духа, колдуна, а то и нечисть поганую. Вилами, ясное дело, не гнали, а и в дом не пускали. Оттого и женились всё больше на соседских девчонках, сызмальства знамых. А нынче-то что. Измельчал люд, позабыл Божье ученье. Не в диковину стали невесты из соседних сёл, а то и вовсе — из другого племени.

Дед, конечно, древнюю правду чтил, да в край не упирался, и путь в полдня длиною до Милкиной деревни был ему не в тягость. Сколь ни хлопотен день ждал, а дед всё улыбался, насвистывал, ведя их свадебный поезд по утоптанной тропке.

Поезд, правду молвить, был людям на смех. Ни шумных парней, ни гордых родичей: всего-то дед, дядько Вторак — бортник-сосед, ставленный дружкою, — да сам Юрка. Смирные лошадки неспешно рысили, хлюпая по оттаявшей земле, в деревьях гомонили пёстрые птахи, молодой Ярила приветливо заглядывал через плечо, подгоняя свою огненную колесницу к зениту. Воздух пьяно пах весною, и душа молодая в Юрке томилась. Да только не к невесте рвалась — из тела выскакивала, вприпрыжку знакомыми тропами к дому неслась, к родной печи, к жизни прежней. Как же славно жилось им с дедом, и никто им боле не был надобен. И мстилось: не его жениться везут, другого кого. Вот выедет сейчас из лесу статный молодец на вороной кобыле, махнёт призывно рукою, позовёт гостей жданных на честной пир, невесте да родичам новым представит. И молодец тот будет не в пример Юрке весел, смел и напорист, не убоится ни проверок хитрых, ни обряда страшного, ни празднества пышного.

А Юрка боялся. Одно утешенье было: не пристало жениху с невестой речи говорить, действа хитрые совершать. Дед так и поучал: говори, коли спросят, делай, что накажут. А прочее уж дружка со свахою сотворят.

«Туда ли еду я, светлый Боже? — молча взмолился Юрка. — По мне ли честь великая? Возмогу ли поднять? Укажи путь, направь меня, неразумного! Я-то уж всяко не воспротивлюсь!»

Заозирался по сторонам, взметался в седле: не пропустить бы знак путеводный. Но молчал Ярила, гладил тёплыми лучами Юркину спину, золотил вязкую муть на дороге. И не разгадать было того молчанья: то ли своею долею Юрка идет, то ли не до него Яриле нынче. А всё ж полегче стало на душе, словно кто мудрый положил тяжёлую ладонь на плечо.

Оттого не смалодушничал, наткнувшись у Милкиных ворот на толпу голосящих девок, ярких, звонких, смешливых: спешился чинно, стерпел все шутки, коих полон рот у любой девки на выданье. Ждал, покуда дядько Вторак откупался от настырных красавиц бусами да лентами, а следом шагнул вперед, словно кто в спину толкнул, поклонился земно дородной конопатой свахе и Голубе Неждановне, с честью принял в дрогнувшие руки чарку мёда. Не просто угощение — благословенье родительское. Сдул с лица непослушные волосы, улыбнулся кривовато — и осушил чарку за раз.

А Милка была хороша, просто диво как хороша. Бледна чуть более привычного, но от того только жарче разгоралась медь волос. И подросшее чрево, обтянутое пёстрой понёвой, делало её краше любой девки на свете.

Встретила Милка его у печи, поклонилась чинно, держа глаза долу, только звякнули вплетённые в косу височные кольца. Никогда прежде не видывал Юрка её такой робкой и тихой, никогда не вздымалось в нём мужицкое: оборонить, заслонить, надёжею стать. Глядел на Милку и понимал: не обознался, не проглядел. Только руки дрожали, покуда вздымал на тело рубаху новую, Милкою сотворённую. Сама она для той рубахи лён пряла, сама ткала, сама красила тонкие нити, сама шила да вышивала. Широка оказалась рубаха, словно не на него, на кого могучего да статного шита, а только не было Юрке до того дела. Верилось, въяве виделось: сумеет пробудить чувства пылкие, сумеет полюбить. Кого, как не её?

Словно через вязкую топь видел он, как кинулась Милка на материну шею, расплакалась, запричитала. Не горестно ей было от скорого замужества, но обычай велит: надобно невесте слёзы горькие лить, надобно духов рода уверить. Не сама, глядите, ухожу, силою берут! Не слыхал он слов отчаянных, не заприметил даже, когда набросили на Милкину голову широкий платок, закрыли от солнца и всего мира. Померла в Милке девка, а мужняя баба ещё не народилась, так нечего ей миру являться.

Дядько Вторак с силою потянул за рукав новой рубахи, поторопил. Совсем уж у Юрки голова кругом пошла, от страху и волненья из яви выпал. Поправил он сползший на плечо ворот, махнул головою и зашагал следом за Милкою. Не дело это, на своей же свадьбе ум терять! Да и чего страшиться-то? Чай, теперь не погонят.

А всё ж, покуда ехал их раздавшийся поезд к великому дубу, извёлся со страху. Смех ли — пред самими Богами стоять, священный уговор на всю жизнь заключать.

Да и направлялись они не куда-нибудь — к священному древу, могучему дубу, почитаемому и великому. Каждое дитё знает: есть места сокровенные, в них сидит великая сила, страшная, коли к ней должного уваженья не проявить. Туда люди приходят молитву творить, требу приносить, на таких местах великие дела вершатся. Дед как-то сказывал, довелось ему увидать настоящее капище: широкую поляну, скрытую в лесу, и на капище том жили лики Богов. Не такие, как в их божнице, а настоящие исполины, в два дедовых роста, и глядели с резных ликов на диво живые глаза.

Содрогнулся Юрка, словно от холода. Их свадебный поезд тоже метил к месту великой силы, только капища там люди не воздвигли. Оно и славно! Не знал себя Юрка робким, мог и на лося, и на кабана, и на лютого волка с товарищами пойти, а чуяло что-то: оробел бы, в Божьи глаза глядючи, закостенел бы ногами, сам изваяньем стал бы. В прежние времена, говорили, Боги жили среди людей, и не было на свете еще ни зла, ни обмана, и люди не умирали. Как-то им было на Богов смотреть, речи говорить?

И вспомнились медовые глаза. Топкие, глубокие, и плясали в них отсветы купальских огней. Стало быть, вот оно как, когда сам Бог на тебя смотрит. Что сказал бы ему Ярила, в теле баскака Отабека приходящий? Чего присоветовал бы, к чему подвёл?

И почудилось горячее касание на плече: «Ступай смело!» Встрепенулся Юрка, прибрал тонкие волосы под очелье, приосанился в седле. Коли сам Ярила за плечом стоит, ни один страх не страшен.

Поискал Юрка взглядом Милавушку свою, нашёл упрятанный в платок стан, прикипел. Вскоре уж принесёт она в их с дедом род новую жизнь. Сынка. Крикливого румяного крепыша, рудого, синеокого. Юркина сына. А там уж и за прочими дело не станет, и вскорости будут топтать босыми пятками двор белоголовые дочки-сынки, росточки зелёные. И тянулась рука приласкать тяжёлое чрево, ощутить лёгкие толчки, увериться в грядущем счастье. После венчания их уж не разлучат, вместе повезут на честной пир, вместе и за стол усадят, а покамест до Милки не дотянуться было, не притронуться. Не его ещё, не ему и руки тянуть.

***

Батюшка-дуб простирал над поляною широкие ветви. Древний, толстокожий, обширный — четверо не враз обнимут. Спал ещё великий богатырь, дышал мерно, покачивал сонно руками-ветками, а и от спящего глаз было не отвести. Каково же древо могучее в полной красе, когда весело шелестят молодые листья, гомонят в глубине его ветвей пронырливые птицы и живой сок быстро струится по широкому стволу?

Славное место, доброе, здесь и примет не надобно, чтоб уразуметь.

А у толстых корней, пьющих мать-землю, стоял высокий статный ведун. Глянул на него Юрка и подивился. Уж не чета он был деду Добровиту, на того один разок посмотришь и смекнёшь — вещий старец. Здешнему же ведуну до старости было далече, кипела в здоровом теле молодая сила, не юная, но ярая. Из-под расшитого очелья остро глядели льдистые глаза, мудрые, добрые. Честная борода низко спускалась на грудь, вилась пышно. Юрке таковой не видать. Добрый мужик славен статью, шириною плеч не во всякую дверь, руками, ладными подковы гнуть, да густою бородою. Никак Юрка таковым стать не мог: и росточка невеликого, и костью узок, а из бороды разве что три упрямых волоска имел, светлых, мягких, не сразу и углядишь.

Взглянул он на прикрытую платком Милку, зашагал к могучему дубу да отмахнулся: и пусть не удал всем на зависть! А всё ж мало кто мог за ним на лыжах угнаться, посостязаться в беге и стрельбе из лука! Один он на всю деревню ладен был метить птицу камнем из кожаной пращи! Его, не здоровяка какого, Юрьем величали! И за него, не за другого кого, выходит славная девка! К месту ли о бороде кручиниться?

И такое разобрало его веселье неуёмное, что одолел последние сажени одним звериным скачком, склонился перед батюшкой-дубом, ударил челом перед ведуном, обернулся и звонко-звонко кликнул:

— Ну, чего вы там?

Так и улыбался ошалело, покуда подводили к нему Милку, покуда дядько Вторак со свахою являли ведуну караваи. Дед сам с вечера испёк добрый румяный хлебушко, завернул в чистую тряпицу, у божницы остывать положил. Те караваи ведун споро разделил пополам, взял у дядьки Вторака рушник, связал две разных половины воедино, перетянул накрепко, соединил два рода. Теперь явится к Юрке с дедом в дом любой Милкин родич, сядет без спросу за стол, возьмёт кленовую ложку, зачерпнёт в свой черёд каши, и никто ему не восперечит — свой человек. А и Юрка в любой дом Милкиного рода отныне вхож, привечаем и любим.

Другие две половины отнёс ведун к огню, опустил почтенно в пламя, заговорил тихим глубоким голосом. Нехорошее дело — подслушивать, а таковые речи — и подавно. Не с соседом разговор, с самими Богами! Отвернул Юрка голову, заставил себя про другое думать. А только мысли скакали резвыми козлятами, бодались меж собою, и не поймать. Смотрел на Милкин платок, прикрывший её по пояс. Добрый платок, плотный, козьей шерсти. С таковым в стужу и в сырость радостно телу, он и от злого глаза заступа, и от дурного духа. Из-под платка виднелась тонкая рука, стиснутая в крепкий кулак. Кулачишко, даром что Милка с Юрку ростом была. «Боится, — решил Юрка, — и не ободрить мне её. Ни словом, ни делом не заступить от страха». И приуныть бы, а незваная весёлость всё лезла на лицо дурной улыбкою. И колени подгибались.

Волхв замолчал, но не вертался, глядел в огонь, словно читал в нём знаки тайные. Покуда жертва щедрая, треба, не сгорит дотла, не пристало начинать обряд: а ну передумают добрые Боги, отвергнут подношение, не дадут согласие на женитьбу? Юрка про таковое, правду сказать, ни разу не слыхал.

Хмыкнул волхв, обернулся, поглядел на Юрку странно, а ничего не сказал. Что-то поведали ему всеведущие Боги? К беде ли таковое внимание? Или просто приблазнилось?

— Явите невесту, — густым голосом приказал ведун.

Сваха мигом поддела плёткой, стянула с Милкиной головы козий платок.

— Своею ли волею явились? — ведун строго глядел то на Милку, то на Юрку.

— Своею, — твердо ответили они в один голос. Добрый знак.

Ведун кивнул, важно пригладил бороду и вопросил:

— Вам верность хранить, покуда в Ирий не устремитесь. Одним духом на два тела жить. Сдюжите?

— Сдюжим! — радостно выкрикнул Юрка.

Милка припозднилась на мгновенье, приложила руку к животу: чай, сынок решился и свой ответ дать. И так стало смешно Юрке, что едва сдержал хохот. Не к месту веселье, покуда с Богами разговор идёт, а куда подевать его? Изнутри колотило, ноги словно вросли в землю, из-под очелья на щеку скатывался холодный пот. Страшно было. И смешно.

Так старался Юрка унять себя, что прослушал, толком не уловил слов ведуна, обращённых к Макоши. Уяснил только, что просил вещий муж сплести нити судеб Юрки да Милки в одну, до самого конца не размыкать, а отсечь — так обе разом. Только глядел во все глаза, как связывает, на всю жизнь соединяет его руку с Милкиной добрый рушник. Трижды перевязал ведун, затянул крепко — враз и не высвободишься из такого хвата. Дрогнули Милкины пальцы, вцепились в Юркину ладонь, стиснули отчаянно. И откуда сила такая? А затем взялся ведун за вышитые концы рушника, потянул за собою, и пошли они, как телята неразумные, едва переступая мягкими от волненья ногами.

Трижды обогнули они могучий дуб, идя посолонь, а следом поспешали сваха с дружкою, осыпали их щедро зерном да серебром. Скосил Юрка глаз на невесту свою, шаг от шага медленнее да тяжче ступающую: гнуло её к земле обширное чрево, не давало пустить в полный ход резвы ножки. На третьем круге, видать, совсем уж невмоготу стало, опёрлась Милка на Юрку плечом, привалилась, склонила низко голову. А в рудых пышных волосах золотился добрый ячмень.

Как воротились к костру, Милка стала было сама по себе, да Юрка притянул назад: неча попусту тело трудить, он-то, жених, на что? Ужель не даст попокоиться на плече? Милка долго не противилась, прильнула, сзади заохали.

Снова ведун заговорил с огнём, снова выискивал в прытких искрах ответы, а дядько Вторак со свахою меж тем уж и венки достали.

Свадебный венок — не просто для красы. Священным колом обороняет он молодых от дурного, в коло же замыкает их, вертает друг к другу. По буйной весне плели их из цветов, весёлых деток матери-земли, по осени — из ярких листьев да плодородных колосков, а в зиму да стылую весну — из ёлки да рябины. Ёлка — дерево знающее. Недаром дед приносил в дом еловые ветки, втыкал промеж брёвен в стене да по утрам разглядывал: коли опустится веточка — быть непогоде, а как поднимется радостно вверх — то к ясному солнышку. Рябина же — дерево-заступник, хранитель семейного счастья. Вот поженятся они с Милавушкой, приедут в дедов дом да посадят у ворот молодую стройную рябинку. Будет деревце год от года расти, крепчать, будет и семья их ему подобна. А буде случится ссора промеж ними — так сядут у рябиновых корней, и мудрое дерево заберёт себе всё зло, оставит любить друг друга да радоваться.

Милка склонилась первою, Юрка едва поспел за нею, и на головы их враз опустились тяжёлые венки. Еловые иголки приятно лоскотали, гладили волосы. Низко поклонились молодые, рук не размыкаючи, распрямили спины, радостно встретили вертающегося ведуна.

Нёс ведун объемистую чашу, деревянную долблёнку, до краю наполненную мёдом. Протянул, вложил надёжно в спелёнутые руки молодых, сопроводил к огню. Заговорил тихо-тихо, а затем простёр руку — полилось из чаши прямо в костёр, в самую пылкую середину! Насилу успел Юрка выпрямить чашу, не выплеснуть до дна. Зашипел огонь Сварожич, принял требу, взвился выше прежнего. Ох и доброе дело!

Трижды испили Юрка с Милкой из чаши в свою очередь. Первый глоток — во славу Богов, мудрых покровителей. Второй — в память пращуров, зорко бдящих из Ирия. Третий — за сородичей своих, знамых и незнамых, правду людскую почитающих. И пился мёд легко, родниковою водою лился вовнутрь. И отступали в Навий мир мысли тревожные, страхи беспричинные. Гляделся Юрка в синие Милкины очи, и кричало в нем обретённое: моя, моя!

— Слово моё слышат в Прави, Яви и Нави, — громко проговорил ведун. — Быть по воле Богов князю Юрию да княгине Милаве мужем и женою!

И тут Юрка рассмеялся.

***

Обратный путь всегда легче, а тут — так и вдесятеро! Катили Юрку с Милкой резвые кони в повозке, и страшный обряд уж не нависал над головою. Был впереди, ясное дело, и пир богатый, и жданная ночь, а дело мстилось сделанным. Женился. На Милке, девке ладной и славной, женился! Поезжане в полное горло распевали песни, размахивали по сторонам серпами да рогатинами, оберегая молодых, и хотелось встать во весь рост, обнять руками весь свет, запеть громче других. Теперь-то жизнь повернет ино, теперь-то не будут они с дедом в роду остатками. Нарожают они с Милкой здоровеньких деток, прытких звоночков, хозяйство небогатое поднимут, и разрастётся, раздастся малый их двор, станут в нём новые землянки, крепкие и свежие, загомонит в них крикливая ребятня, его, Юрки, внуки и правнуки. И Милка, утративши женское, ставши выполосканной годами старухой, по-прежнему будет ему люба. Потому что такова должна быть семья.

Однако же являть радость свою миру было не положено: годится жениху да невесте до самой ночи сидеть тихо, глаза опустивши, таить и греть в себе звенящее счастье, а то не ровен час — подсмотрит кто недобрый, лихо учинит, погубит едва только народившуюся семью. Потому сидели молодые молча, понуривши головы. Глядел Юрка искоса на жену свою обретённую и дивился: совсем не узнать стало. Ни красы не убавилось, ни прелести, а глянешь — тотчас видать мужатую. Косу её рудую под батюшкой-дубом переплетали, прятали под расшитый намёт. Снимали ясные кольца о семи лепестках, вплетали вместо них бронзовые обереги, самой Матери Сырой Земли знаки. На достаток и плодовитость. Сынок знай себе толкался, поднимал яркую клетчатую понёву на натянутом животе. Скоро уж и его час придёт. И от веселья сынка ли, от волненья ли была Милка бледнее обычного и знай стискивала в ладони Юркины пальцы. Руки их, рушником перевязанные, не расплетут до самого провожания, чтобы не развеялась благодать, Богами молодым посланная, на двоих пала.

Дед говорил, в прежние времена свадьбу гуляли по семь дней, и народу приходило столько, что не сыскать на всем свете хоромины, достойной вместить. Нынче-то что, измельчали люди, по два, от силы по три дня почитают молодую любовь, да не всем миром, а родичами только. Юркина же свадьба даже по тем меркам была — стыдоба. Назавтра уж чаяли отправиться в путь, везти Милку в новый дом, с домовым знакомить, хозяйкой ставить. Всего-то день на веселье и оставался, а и тот уж к концу подходил, оттого и не стали устраивать пышную встречу. Провели сваха с дружкою молодых в широкую избу, стали посолонь вокруг стола ходить, запели протяжное «Милава, душа, сдогадайся, сдогадайся! Как ведут тебя, раскрывайся, раскрывайся!» Знамо дело, не для красного слова пели. Раскрывали, являли миру мужатую бабу заместо девки. А как раскрыли, так усадили Милку с Юркой за стол, да не на голую лавку, а на добрую медвежью шкуру — оберег могучий. Теперь-то и гостям входить пристало, занимать широкие лавки, заполнять избу тихими разговорами. Будет славный пир, будет, а только на пиру том чужих быть не должно: кто чужой, тот лихой.

Засуетилась Голуба Неждановна, вынесла тяжёлую братину, до краёв полную душистым мёдом, подала мужу. Всё по чести: сперва хозяин пригубит, за ним — почтенные гости, дед Юркин да дядько Вторак. И пойдет братская чаша посолонь, станут пить из неё гости званые, причастятся добрым мёдом, совсем своими уж станут. В последний черёд досталась братчина Юрке. Испил он обжёгшую сладость, подивился, как ровно ему досталось — на один глоток. Передал пустую братчину Голубе Неждановне, замкнул коло. Добро.

Доводилось Юрке и прежде на свадебном пиру гулять, когда женили среднего сына дядьки Вторака, да только разве ж сравнится бравое веселье гостя с долею жениха? В древние времена, когда Боги жили среди людей и учили их Правде, зародился обычай каждого гостя на пиру привечать, кормить-поить щедро, отдаривать за добрые слова богато. Оттого без устали наполнялись чаши, подносились резвыми девками-подсобницами новые яства, вкуснее прежних, и за каждую чарку, поднятую за молодых, отдаривались щедрою рукою. То не просто подарки — крепкие нити, что свяжут молодую семью с каждым гостем. Смело теперь можно просить подмоги в деле, ночёвки или мудрого совета — не погонят со двора. Свои.

Прыткая молодуха поставила на стол добрую мису каши с топлёным салом, и запах пошёл такой, что в животе у Юрки сдавленно застонало, сдвинулось, заворошилось. По тем же заветам есть-пить молодым до поры не пристало. Виданное ли дело — растрачивать втуне благословение Богов, отмахиваться от благодати весельем?

Вот и сидели Юрка да Милка, руками связаны, яствами обнесены. Глаза держали долу и ни крошки со стола не брали. Будет, будет ещё их черёд, и поесть, и мёда хмельного испить, и в танце порезвиться успеют, а покуда — нельзя.

Милкина бабка, сухая и сгорбленная, взяла тяжёлую чарку, подняла высоко, прокричала, перебивая прочих:

— Вам, молодые, одно пожелаю. Чтобы любили друг дружку как нынче!

Гости радостно застучали ладонями по столам, загорланили. Сваха ловко сунула бабке в руки отдарок — вышитый Милкою платок.

«Чтобы любили как сейчас, — повторил про себя Юрка. — Того ли хочу? Ой мне, дурню молодому! Как бы не услыхали Боги, не воплотили въявь! Нашей любови ещё народиться надобно, и с годами крепнуть да разрастаться гибким деревцем. Откуда сейчас любовь-то? Она, чай, не дождь, чтобы на головы с неба падать!»

Скосил глаза на Милку, встретил ответный взгляд. «О том ли думаешь, жена моя молодая? Али и впрямь люб я тебе? Да когда успел бы?»

Что-то мутное закрутилось в Юркиной голове, и недобрый кто-то, постоянно живший внутри, всё рвался слово сказать, совсем землю из-под ног выбить. А не сумел. «Не попустят того милостивые Боги, чтобы бабкины слова ожили в нас. Для того ли женили? Для того ли мастерица-Макошь свивала нити в одну?»

Так Юрка задумался, что подскочил на лавке, когда шустрая сваха тяжко опустила на стол перед ним румяную тетеру. Гости враз захохотали, загомонили на разные лады, затопали ногами по полу.

— Тетера на стол прилетела — молодая спать захотела! — пропела сваха и рассмеялась.

Ой, что началось! Разом подскочили гости на некрепко стоящие от хмеля ноги, со всех сторон горохом посыпались прибаутки да срамные куплеты. Юрка вцепился в Милкину руку, едва сумел подняться, выйти из-за стола. Смех ли — провожание? Стало быть, не венчание страшно, не уговор с суровыми Богами! И казался Юрке путь до бани, где постелили им ложе, долгим-долгим. Шёл и никак не мог дойти. Дядько Вторак, испивши мёду, стал ещё смешливее и громче, приплясывал, молодых провожаючи, да размахивал без дела по сторонам хлесткою плёткою. Ему первому в баню входить, ему этой плетью ложе сечь, выбивать из него нехорошую силу, что успела затаиться и чаяла напасть.

— Налети, сокол! Растрепи хохол! — крикнул кто-то Юрке в самое ухо.

И покуда хозяйничал в бане дядько Вторак, сыпались на молодых срамные шутки да бесстыжие советы. Гомонила толпа, колыхалась пьяно, заходилась хохотом, и всё крепче стискивали Юркину ладонь Милкины пальцы. И стоило только выйти на порог дядьке Втораку, хмельному, румяному, гордому своим делом, рванулся Юрка вовнутрь, сшибая смеющихся гостей. Кто-то успел крикнуть, что молодым неймётся, и крепкая дверь закрылась.

— Ой, срам, — выдохнула Милка, разжимаючи ладонь. — Насилу вырвались.

Тугая понёва вновь пошла волною: сынок расходился, толкал сильными ножками. Юрка прижал руку, погладил:

— Ну, будет, будет. Ох и силён!

Поднял глаза на Милку и замолчал. Страшно стало и стыдно отчего-то, словно он что нехорошее задумал. Заволновалось нутро, захолодело, слова разбежались. А Милка будто поняла: кивнула рвано, принялась распутывать крепкий узел на рушнике, высвобождать руку. Глядел Юрка на ловкие пальцы, дёргающие добрый лён, а в голове было пусто-пусто.

— Сядь, Юрка, — отчего-то шёпотом сказала Милка.

Поддержала под локоть, как старика, усадила на шкуры, сама тяжело опустилась на колени у ложа. Споро стянула с его ног кожаные поршни, подняла глаза. Славная, ох и славная девка. Не противилась, не упрямилась — сама мужа главою признала, сама ему в подчиненье стала. А затем, так в глаза и глядючи, сказала:

— Жена я тебе. Быть меж нами обману?

— Не быть, — тихо ответил Юрка.

Милка кивнула, довольная.

— Тогда скажи мне как есть. Не криви. Люба я тебе?

Враз захотелось Юрке оказаться на дворе среди громких гостей, и чтобы каждый ему срамное говорил. Всё-то лучше, чем жене молодой, счастью новому, на таковой вопрос правду говорить. А и не солжёшь. Не дело семью с обмана начинать, не будет добра. Выдохнул Юрка длинно, собрался и ответил:

— Ты, Милавушка, мне милее прочих. А любовь у нас ещё народится, бу…

Не успел досказать: блеснул в тонкой Милкиной руке нож, тяжело стукнула рудая косища, упала на пол. Милка тотчас подхватила её, перетянула у корешка синею лентой, и руки у ней тряслись.

— Тебе… — сказала. — Коса моя — тебе. Век верна буду, ни словом, ни делом не посрамлю, не восперечу…

Легла на колени Юрке Милкина честь и краса — длинная тугая косища, любой девке на зависть. Оттого втрое важна клятва: не всяка от такой красы отвернётся, не всяка другому отдаст, пусть и мужу. Потянулся Юрка, тронул несмело прядки у Милкиного виска, отвёл к затылку. Улыбнулся:

— Красивая. И волосы… кучерявятся.

А сам вглядывался в залитые слезами синие очи, доискивался правды. Чем так угодили слова его? Тем ли, что и Юрка ей не люб? Или тем, что не покривил душою, как есть сказал? Странный, странный народ эти девки. И спросить бы, да горло словно стиснул кто: дышать — и то в тягость стало. Потому молча поднял Милку с колен, усадил с собою рядом, обхватил руками. А нужны ли те вопросы, коли жена молодая сама косу срезала, сама заветные слова сказала?

— Тебе поесть бы, — прошептала Милка, глотая горючие слезы, — теперь-то можно.

Юрка слышал её словно через сон, кивал и гладил, гладил вихрастую голову. Не к месту подумалось, что у него теперь волосы и то длиннее.

— Я вчерась весь день проплакала, хоть и не хотелось. Должна после свадьбы невеста весела быть, а я опять. И не хочу, а оно само…

В вечерней тиши гремел весёлый пир, горластые гости перекрикивали друг друга, с грохотом отплясывали и смеялись без удержу. Его, Юрки, гости. На его, Юрки, свадьбе. Умом-то понимал, а поверить не моглось.

Милка заворошилась, с силою потёрла глаза, улыбнулась натужно:

— Я не стану боле. Все слёзы на свой век выплакала уж. Нам с тобою теперь жить да радоваться. Юрка…

Сам себе подивился Юрка, а только смело прижал Милку, зажмурил глаза и прикипел губами к губам. Всё-то сегодня ладно шло, но не быть им мужем и женою, покуда не сольются друг с дружкою и душою, и телом.

На дворе мёрз дядько Вторак, дожидаючись молодых. Расхаживал взад-вперёд, и в руке его грозно блестел охотничий нож, от всякой нечисти заступа верная.

***

Всё-то изводился Юрка, никак вообразить не мог, что ж за житьё начнётся у них с Милкиным приходом. По нраву ли ей придётся дом, им самим родной и любимый? По душе ли будет хозяйство, невеликое, но хлопотное? Корил себя, непутёвого, что не сладил хоть малой избёнки под боком у дедова дома, не дал молодой жене своего угла. А только прижилась в их старом доме Милка в одночасье, принялась хозяйничать да править по-женски. Днём суетилась у печи, неспешно справлялась по двору, приручала рябых бурёнок и шустрых кур, а к вечеру садилась у лучины с рукоделием, и любо-дорого было за тем смотреть. Любое дело у ней спорилось, ладилось. Дед глядел и нарадоваться не мог.

— Совсем, Некрасушка, одичали мы с тобою, — приговаривал. — Вона что жизнь холостая с мужиками творит.

И Юрка кивал согласно. Сам за собою подметил: с Милкиным приходом в дом и сил словно прибыло, и дело делалось быстрее.

— Скоро уж выйдет срок, совсем Милка слабая стала, — ответил. — Благо, с бабами уговориться успел. А то не ровен час…

— Ты б думал, чего говорить! — рассердился дед. — Не ровен час ему. И как такого дурня славная девка выбрала?

То была ныне любимая дедова поговорка. А Юрка и не спорил. Чего спорить, коли правду говорят?

— Ведуна я покликал, явится вскоре, — сказал дед. — Рваного глянет, а там и к Милке зайдёт в дом. Ты нашел бы дело себе, не крутился под ногами.

А тут бы и обидеться, да знал Юрка: всюду дед прав выходил, куда ни ткни. Потому и завёл себе обычай реже спорить, а чаще слушать. Потопал к тыну, прохудившемуся с зимы, принялся подправлять, подвязывать да вбивать крепкие колышки, и за добрым делом не приметил половину дня.

Щедрый Ярила грел рьяно, целовал мать-Землю, пробуждал густые травы. Разлапистая черёмуха у подклета ожила, выбросила тугие почки, пела и звенела от пьяных весенних соков. Славно по летней жаре прилечь у её корней, схорониться от пекла, припасть натруженою спиною к шершавому стволу. А и весною отрадно обнять доброе дерево, дышать густым цветочным духом, ловить в растрёпанные волосы белые лепестки. Словно въяве видел Юрка, как сидит в густой траве у черёмухи Милавушка его с сыном на руках, а пышный белый цвет падает, падает ей на плечи. И садится на толстую ветку вещая птица, рябая кукушка, глядит зорко на Юрку, на Милку, на дитя их. И молчит.

Тряхнул Юрка головою, прогнал морок. Знать, перетрудился, совсем уж ум за разум зашел. А и время-то к обеду, не грех у Милки щей спросить. Подошёл к дому и замер: стояла, прислонённая к доброй бревенчатой стене, приметная клюка. Стало быть, явился уж дед Добровит, зашёл в дом Милку смотреть. Оно и славно: не дано простым людям хвори да напасти побеждать, не в силах они и брюхатую по уму доглядеть, дитя в чреве распознать. Оттого и кликают вещих ведунов, Богов служителей. И стоять над душою у них — хуже не придумать.

Оглядел Юрка двор, поискал себе дело, да взгляд сам за подклет цеплялся, словно звал кто. А и то верно: покуда Милка с дедом — старшим рода — не наглядают, самое время. Ему, правду сказать, и не запрещали, а только чуял всем нутром — покачает дед седою головою, нахмурится недовольно. Милка-то что, ей, непраздной, чуженина пристало за версту обходить, себя да дитя во чреве беречь от недоброго глаза, потому и не заходила в подклет, расспросов не вела, словно и не было Отабека на свете. Она-то, может, и поймёт, коли рассказать, а рассказывать отчего-то не хотелось.

Покуда думу свою думал, ноги сами привели к широкой двери, распахнутой по теплу. Внутри было сумрачно, чёрные тени жались по углам, а посреди подклета, подстеливши на земляной пол богато расшитый халат, сидел баскак Отабек. Давно не видал его Юрка, а потому враз заприметил порозовевшее против прежнего лицо, отросшие волосы, чёрные-чёрные, прямые, что стрелы, и ясные глаза. Карие с золотом, те самые.

Отабек молчал, разглядывал его внимательно, словно тщился запомнить. Широкое лицо, укрытое густою бородой, было спокойно, но в глазах сидело, притаившись, сильное, страшное.

Юрка переступил с ноги на ногу, запахнул плотнее кожух, сглотнул. Так-то можно и день простоять, не за тем пришел.

— Поздорову, баскак Отабек, — решился, ступил внутрь.

— Юрка… — Отабек говорил тихо, словно таился. — Позволено ли тебе говорить со мною?

— Что?

— Старик возбранил, я помню. Позволено ли теперь? Или ты крадучись пришел?

Юрка не нашёл слов, присел подле на пятки, тронул укутанную в тугое полотно ногу:

— Болит?

Отабек покачал головой, откинул с лица чёрные пряди, вперился глазами в глаза, в самое нутро заглянул:

— Так вот почто явился. Вскоре уеду, вскоре. Лекарь наказал ходить помалу, а как станет нога послушною, в тот день и уеду.

Ох и закричала в Юрке обида! Вдарила изнутри, подкинула гибкое тело, подняла на ноги. Едва сдержался, чтобы не сплюнуть на пол.

— Вот, стало быть, что про меня думает баскак Отабек? Ну так я не восперечу.

Развернулся, вдавил пятки в землю, зашагал зло к двери, а кто-то внутри знай нашёптывал: «Хоть бы позвал, хоть бы не дал так уйти!» И за те мысли соромно было — край.

— Юрка, — позвал-таки Отабек, — я ж не в обиду тебе. Коли неправ, так растолкуй.

Застыл Юрка, сгрёб горстью амулеты поясные, стиснул до боли. «Ой, батюшка-Род! Надоумь неразумного! Друга единственного покинуть, обиду греючи, али по дедову слову поступить, на шаг к подклету не подходить?»

Молчал Род, схоронился за дымчатыми тучами славный Ярила, не у кого было совета просить. Самому, стало быть, выбор делать.

— Я-то решил, ты про меня дурное удумал, — сказал Отабек ему в спину. — Повинился бы, видит Тенгре, я бы повинился, а в чём только? Нарушил ли ваш уклад? Оскорбил Богов или людей? Тебе что дурное сделал? Ты сказал бы, не томил меня тяжкими думами.

Стиснул зубы Юрка, выдохнул отчаянно да и принялся распутывать пояс. Разомкнул обережное объятье, обернулся.

— Вот, — протянул Отабеку, вложил в руки, — тебе вертаю. Не затем отдавал, чтоб забирать.

А сам глаза зажмурил накрепко, голову опустил, дышал часто-часто. Отабек молчал долго, и Юрке уж мстилось — не примет, оттолкнёт, а то и рассмеётся в лицо! Велика ли ему честь чужие обереги носить?

— Не чаял… — Отабек заговорил словно через силу, и ещё тише, чем прежде. — Ты б завязал сам, я не обучен…

— Да чего там завязывать? — вспыхнул Юрка. — Ты гляди вот, я повяжу, а после ты уж сам.

Стал на колени подле козара, размотал длинную ленту пояса, принялся оборачивать кругом чужого тела. Закрыл три кола, закрепил надёжно узлом, прошёлся пальцами по тихо звякающим оберегам. Теперь-то навеки отдал, не воротит боле. А и славно. Коли от души, то и славно.

И примёрз коленями к земле, когда опустилась на шею знакомая верёвка с нанизанным неправильным Громовым Колесом.

— Не теряй боле, — шепнул в Юркино ухо Отабек.

Дед был прав, куда ни посмотри. Говаривал же: не таись, негоже это, а и правда все одно выйдет на свет. Сколько-то лет ещё Юрке прожить, чтобы деда слушать научиться? Всегда-то ведь по-дедову выходило. Вот и ныне: стоял Юрка коленями на сырой земле, голову на плечо козарское склонивши, и чуял на спине своей тяжёлый взгляд.

— Здрав буди, Юрка, — спокойно, мирно сказал дед Добровит. Голос его, скрипучий и тряский, взметнул Юрку на резвы ноги, даром что крыльев не приделал — лететь куда подальше да поскорее.

Поворачивался неспешно, всё отговорки разные думал, а как поднял глаза, так и увидал: впусте всё. Что не доглядели, то домыслили умудрённые старики — ведун да дед его.

— Дед Добровит… — Юрка рыскал взглядом по лицам стариков, усталым, невесёлым, и холодело внутри. — Милка-то…

Огладил ведун куцую бороду, покивал, сам с собою соглашаясь, и после только ответил:

— Вам бдить теперь. Вскорости сын твой народится, как бы и не сегодня. Как прихватит Милаву чрево, беги к повитухам, да возвращайся вборзе! Тебе стеречь её, тебе сына в яви встречать.

Затрясся Юрка крупно, зазвенел весь, ноги так и рвались привести знающих баб в дом, да там и поселить, покуда час не придёт. А ну как не поспеет? Оплошает, не сдюжит подсобить!

Отабекова рука легко тронула задеревенелое колено: тихо, мол, не торопи лихо.

— Да я-то… Я ж, дед Добровит, всё, что надо…

— Знает он, — вступился дед. — А ты, — глянул на Юрку сурово, — к делу б хоть какому стал, чем порты о землю марать. В хлев поди, неча бездельничать!

И сорвался Юрка, стрелою метнулся по двору, только пятки засверкали. Вот, стало быть, и схоронился, решил дела все по-тихому. Ох, и прав был дед! Да и хорош он, неча сказать: жена на сносях, а ему с козаром побрататься вздумалось. Беду б не накликать там братаньем! И смеялся внутри тот, нехороший: «Всё-то ты о себе думаешь, куда ни глянь».

А ввечеру дед отвёл его во влазню да строго наказал: бежать, коли что, к дядьке Втораку на двор, а тот уж меньшенького своего отправит баб созывать. Не пристало мужу роженицу покидать, её да дитя заступы лишать. Слушал его Юрка и кивал: теперь-то не оплошает. Крепко-накрепко решил сам себе: Милавушка, сын да дед — первей всего, а уж сам он да прихоти дурные — опосля. И когда задышала Милка тяжело, застонала, хватаясь тонкими руками за вздутое чрево, вылетел в серую предсветную муть, перемахнул тын, как и не заметил, кинулся к соседям. И стучало, подпрыгивая, по груди Отабеково Громовое Колесо.

***

Рождение, как и смерть, пробивает брешь между мирами. Спешит войти в новое тело душа, рвётся в Явь, крушит на пути все препоны, а ей вслед поспешает нечисть, жадная до тёплой крови и людских грехов. Тычется носами в узкую прорубь, дышит жадно, тянет когтистые лапы. Не углядишь — ухватится за новую душу, за роженицу, попортит, а то и утянет за собою. Потому пращуры строго-настрого наказали хранить рождение добрым железом, жарким огнём, и рожать от печи подале: в бане, в клети. Негоже осквернять святой очаг, не будет после радости дому. Всё то Юрке дед сказывал ещё перед свадьбою, и теперь обрывки мыслей мотало в голове, раскидывало в стороны — не ухватить.

Вроде бы споро обернулся Юрка — всего-то и дел было, что тын перемахнуть да разбудить соседей — а дед уж отвёл Милку в баню и сам у двери пристроился с охотничьим топориком. В свой час сменит его Юрка, а покамест его место подле жены. Водить ему Милку от двери до полков, поворачивать посолонь, греть воду, еще со вчера принесённую, силу свою жене отдавать. Дед, серый лицом в предутреннем свете, молча посторонился, дал юркнуть в сырую нетопленную баню, притворил следом дверь. Теперь вход сюда только повитухе открыт — от неё ни скверны, ни лиха не подхватишь.

Милка стояла у стены, тяжело опираясь руками. Повернула выбеленное лицо, глянула испуганно, словно не признала.

— Ты потерпи, я бабку кликнул, явится вскорости, — заторопился Юрка.

А сам стоял и шагу ступить страшился. И сказывали ему, непутёвому, и научали, а как до дела — враз позабылось. Стиснул Юрка кулак изо всей могуты, ранил ногтями грубую ладонь, и словно прояснилось в голове: кинулся к Милке, принялся распутывать завязки на рукавах сорочки, раскрывая Милкино тело.

— Страшно, Юрка… — простонала Милка, глядя сквозь него пустыми глазами. В свете одинокой лучины их бескрайнее небо казалось омутом, бездонным и страшным. Не суйся — затянет.

Хотел Юрка сказать что хорошее, а не успел. Согнуло Милку, словно прошило тяжёлым копьём. Побелели пальцы, хватко вцепившиеся в бревенчатую стену. Запрокинулась рудая голова, подпрыгнули весёлые кудряшки, поникли. Тогда-то и понял Юрка, что страху ещё не видал. И хотелось бежать без оглядки от безвольной слабой Милки, как от дикого зверя, хотелось закрыть глаза и не видать той муки.

Не побежал, не закрыл. Отшатнулся только да ухватил рукою козарский оберег. И словно шепнул на ухо кто спокойный и мудрый: «Жена дело женское исполняет, а и тебе своё дело исполнить бы».

И то ли от голоса того неслышного, то ли оттого, что распрямилась, выдохнула облегчённо Милка, стало спокойнее. Он — муж, он — заступа и надёжа. При ком ещё жене легко и отрадно родить будет?

— Ты не бойся, я тут, я скоро. И дед бдит, — как можно спокойнее сказал Юрка, разворачиваясь к очагу. Надо бы баню натопить, прогреть, прогнать ярым огнём всё лихо, что стремится ухватить слабую душу.

А дальше были только бессчётные шаги по кругу, тряские руки, подхватывающие ослабевшую Милку, прилипшие к лицу мокрые волосы да одна-единая мысль. Где ж бабка-то?

Бабка Мала жила далече, на другом конце деревни, и коли решилась бы ковылять сама, к обеду поспела б. Нёс ли её меньшой сын дядьки Вторака, али конём вёз, про то Юрка не спрашивал — не ко времени праздные разговоры. А уж как вошла, ковыляючи на перебитой ещё по молодости ноге, старая повитуха, так и думать стало недосуг. Носился по бане, тягал вёдра с водою, расстилал старые рубахи — свою да Милкину, выставлял на лавку прихваченные бабкой настои и травы. С повитухою никто не спорит, ей в каждом доме почёт. Одна она знает, как принять дитя, не повредивши ни души, ни тела, как утешить молодуху да как по Божьему закону свернуть скверну.

Отворила бабка Мала дверь, подперла чурочкой: теперь ничто не закроет чрево, теперь и дитю выйти проще станет. Подсобила Юрке уложить Милку на лавку да погнала прочь:

— Железо хватай да посолонь ходи, и без тебя управимся. Коли надо будет чего, кликну.

Юрку как ветром сдуло. Ох и стыд — жены своей испугаться! А как не бояться-то, когда обмякает, выскальзывает из рук, стонет тихо, трясётся взмокшим телом. И не помочь ей, не заступить! Ох и страшное дело — рождение.

Дед молча протянул длинный охотничий нож, кивнул да ушёл в хлев: негоже мучать неповинных бурёнок. И остался Юрка сам у бани, растрёпанный, испуганный, слабый. Выдохнул длинно, заправил мокрые волосы под очелье и двинулся посолонь. Шёл себе и шёл, времени не замечая, только вскидывался на негромкие выкрики из-за открытой двери. Ему туда заглядывать незачем, он по незнанию только испортить может. А потому отмерял шаги, стискивая в потной ладони удобную рукоять, и в голове было тихо-тихо.

Милка закричала, когда Ярила поднялся в середину неба. Юрка подскочил, обмяк весь и едва не выронил нож. Так кричит раненный зверь, ни за что страдающий от невыносимой боли. И столько в этом крике было слабости и отчаяния, что едва не рванул в баню — спасать. Да тут явился дед, белый, натянутый, как тетива, знаком на дверь указал: стой там, мол, а сам пошёл Юркиным путем. И блестел на солнце острый топорик в его руке.

Поднял Юрка нож перед собою, загородил проход в баню: не пущу, не дам лихо сотворить! Прикрыл глаза и словно въяве увидел, как копошатся у ног его густые тени, подползают, чуя Милку и кровь её. Страшное дело — женская кровь! Из неё дитя творится, в ней сама Жизнь, и коли проливается она — набегают недобрые духи, припадают жадно, творят худое.

Полоснул Юрка ножом, словно отсёк дорогу нечисти — и посторонились тени, отпрянули на полшага. Да только разве ж он, слабый да малый, мог им путь заступить? Закричала Милка страшно, и ринулась темень, готовая смести хилую преграду, пожрать мимоходом.

— Стоянушка! — крикнула Милка. — Стоянушка!

И ринулся из бани незримый богатырь, заслонил собою Юрку, замахнулся боевым мечом — и разрубил тёмный клубок. Словно въяве слышал Юрка басовитый смех, отчаянный, лихой, и разил пришедший из-за грани заступник нечисть, и отступала она.

«Ярила, светлый Боже, не оставь, помоги!» — взмолился Юрка, едва не падая наземь. И глянул в лицо ему яркий луч, погладил шершавой ладонью по волосам, вспугнул пришельцев из навьего мира, а с ними и заступника нежданого.

— Стоянушка… — едва слышно простонала Милка, и, словно в ответ ей, зазвенел детский крик.

Всё-то ладно шло, чин по чину, а с Юрки едва не сталось беду сотворить: рванулся, сам себе не хозяин, в распахнутую дверь. А и как устоять, коли так отчаянно кличет новорождённый сын? Дед уберёг: подхватил под локоть, дёрнул с силою:

— Охолонь! Али скверны захотелось? Присядь, присядь. Бабка сама кликнет.

И словно разомкнулись крепкие цепи, тело державшие, рухнул Юрка коленями в вытоптанную землю, обмяк тяжело. Возмогли, стало быть. От натруженных ног поднималась приятная оторопь, голова плыла, и одно только слово в ней крутилось. Возмогли.

Ярила щедро сыпал жаркие лучи, и тепло было почти по-летнему, один Юрка дрожал промёрзшим мышонком, даром что рубаху от пота выжимать можно было. Глотал распахнутым ртом паркий воздух, и казалось, не было в жизни ничего слаще. Понял, что пальцы правой руки свело на рукояти ножа, разжал через силу. Мягко накатывала дремота, укутывала измотанные тело и дух, баюкала. Так бы и заснул, да раздалось из бани громкое:

— Эй, Юрка! Баб зови, кого сыщешь! Споро!

Открыл глаза, заморгал удивленно. Баб-то зачем? Чай, родила уж. Нехотя поднялся на мягкие ноги, пошатнулся, приник к банной стене.

— Бегом! — закричала бабка Мала.

Вылетело из двери брошенное в сердцах ведро, покатилось по двору, и тогда только проснулось в Юрке понимание: неспроста повитуха кричит, стало быть, лихо приключилось.

— Баба Мала! С дитём-то…

— Беги, дурень! — перебила бабка. Дитё растревожилось и закричало, замяукало.

Тут-то и стало Юрке не до разговоров. Побежал к тыну, да враз передумал: не перескочить уже, сил едва осталось. Выскочил через калитку, завернул к дядьке Втораку, а бежал медленно, словно через воду. Голова шла кругом, дорога виляла, убегала из-под ног, воздух горячо лился в горло. Узрел у соседского тына Радомилку, заголосил враз охрипшим голосом:

— Баб зови! Всех, кого застанешь! Выручай!

Замерла на миг Радомила, а потом прянула к отчему дому, влетела в двери и закричала звонко. Вот и славно, у Юрки бы могуты не стало по дворам кликать. А ещё ведь надобно к Милке да сыну поспеть, прознать, что за лихо налезло.

Прознать не довелось. Во дворе поймал его, едва живого, дед, нагрузил чистою одёжею, сказал строго:

— В дом скверну нести не моги. К реке иди, отмойся как никогда не мылся, да не поспешай назад. Бабы-то идут?

Юрка слабо кивнул, поворотился да и пошел узкою тропкою к берегу. Отмыться — оно славно. Добрая матушка-река растворит всю грязь и пот, смоет лихо и страхи, не оставит следа хищных теней. А ежели после у честного огня погреться, так и вовсе чист станешь. Оттого не воспротивился Юрка, не стал к жене рваться. Дед всегда прав оказывался.

В голове было пусто-пусто. Юрка сидел у берега в мелкой воде, прохладные волны гладили плечи, ноги медленно заносило илом. Здесь, в заводи, течение было совсем слабым, ласковым, и только в десятке саженей бурлила стремнина, опасная и ярая. С этой рекою Юрка дружил сызмальства, по весне приносил водяному крикливых петухов, никогда не осквернял чистую воду. И река любила его, не топила, не заманивала на глубину. Славное место.

Умом Юрка понимал, что надо бы сейчас изводиться, поедом себя есть, рваться душою к жене и сыну, презреть дедов наказ и войти в баню.

Неладное ведь сталось, коли баб позвали. Стало быть, не сдюжила повитуха, подмоги попросила. Понимал то Юрка ясно, а сделать с собою ничего не мог. Не болело, не тревожилось. И мысли от пережитого отскакивали, как горошины от стены. Утешал Юрка себя тем только, что не дело наказывать разом и тело, и думы. «А может статься, ты просто дурной человек. О себе только и думаешь», — противно шептал кто-то нехороший. А только Юрка не поспешал.

Растеплил костерок, походил посолонь, глядя в огонь, очищаясь, и только после к дому заспешил.

Словно проснулось нетерпенье, подгоняло в спину, давало силы резвым ногам. А может статься, то матушка-река подсобила, выпила его страхи.

Влетел во двор, направился прямо к бане, к Милавушке да сынку. И замер.

В распахнутых дверях сновали молчаливые бабы, выносили из бани бурые от крови тряпки, скидывали их ворохом на землю, и тряпок тех было не счесть. Деда было не видать, а к бабам, измазанным кровью, Юрка ни за что бы не подошёл: век потом не отмоешься, хоть в реке живи!

— Юрка, — тяжело сказал дед, подойдя со спины, — Юрка, ты не смотри. И себя не вини, не в твоей воле то.

— Что? Что не в моей воле? — шёпотом спросил Юрка. Смотрел на снующих баб и глаз оторвать не мог. Вот одна взяла ведро, направилась к колодцу.

— Юрка, пойдем в дом.

Дед почти плакал, и столько тревоги было в его голосе, что Юрка всё ж сумел обернуться.

— Что сталось?

Дед помолчал, глядя на него больными глазами, а затем вдохнул с присвистом и ответил:

— Померла наша Милавушка. Всю кровь сыну отдала.

***

Молчать было привычно. В тихой ночи звенел лес, у тына шелестели листьями пронырливые зверьки, неспешно катила воды добрая река. Небо затянуло, косматые тучи заступили луну, нависли низко. Было тихо и почти хорошо.

Дед-то мудрый, он Юрку на разговоры не выводил, давал горе болючее переждать. Поглядывал искоса, тревожился, а молчал, словно речь позабыл. Юрка за то готов был в ноги кланяться, да только ни к чему то было: живо дед понимал, каково оно — молодую жену утратить да с малым дитём на руках остаться. Оттого и не винил ни за что, не причитал, внука на груди согреваючи. Хотя — Юрка то твёрдо знал, — давал слабину, утешал душу слезами, а наутро ходил выпитый.

Юрка не плакал. Ни тогда, страшную весть узнавши, ни после, у высокой крады, у белого Милкина тела. Один раз только глянул — и отвернул голову, только сына крепче прижал к сердцу. А и нечего смотреть было. Дед всё справил по уму: и краду возвёл на урочном месте, и домовину дубовую сладил, и знатное веселье всем охочим устроил. Так пращурами заповедано: коли явилась Морана-смерть, жадная старуха, пристало людям веселиться, гулять да пить, а домой воротившись, любить друг друга, чтобы испугалась смерть, сбежала прочь от праздника жизни.

Юрка живо привык к сыну, наловчился повивать да баюкать, кормить по ночам хлебным мякишем, смоченным в молоке да в чистую тряпицу завернутым. Днем-то за дитём бабы доглядали, всё любовались да нахваливали славного малыша, большеголового, крепкого, на диво рослого. Стояна. Стоянушку. Так повитуха, бабка Мала, наказала, да никто ей и слова против не сказал. «Звала молодуха сынка своего, именем нарекла, нам ли противиться?» И только Юрка знал, чьё то было имя, да помалкивал. Не всё ли одно? Стоян — славное имя. Сильное.

И жили они втроём ладно, и работа ладилась, и ссор не случалось, а только сидело в Юрке нехорошее, ворошилось склизким змеем, не давало глаз сомкнуть ни днём, ни ночью, наружу просилось. А кому душу-то излить? Деду разве что. Да только ему рассказать — что ношу тяжкую на чужие плечи переложить: Юрке-то легко станет, а вот у деда седых волос враз прибавится.

Оттого и завёл Юрка обычай по ночам из дома выбираться на двор, пить сладкий прохладный воздух, глядеть в глубокое небо и молчать. Дед-то, конечно, всё видал, да помалкивал. Понимал.

А как-то раз вышел к нему из подклета Отабек, прохромал, опираючись на палку, тяжело опустился рядом. И молчал. И было хорошо. Словно кто подставил крепкое плечо, дал опереться, придержал. Просидели они так до света, а на другую ночь сызнова явились на двор. И сколько уж таких ночей минуло, про то Юрка не знал. Только с каждым разом склизкий змей вертелся живее, подталкивал на язык болючие слова, грозил выплеснуть пережитое, хоть козару рваному высказать.

И так грело ответное молчанье, что не сдержался, прошептал едва слышно:

— Я всё же дурной человек.

Испугался сам себя, затаился. Отабек молчал, даже не сбилось ровное дыханье, словно и не слышал ничего. Оно и славно бы, коли не слышал.

— Я так не думаю, — наконец прозвучало в ответ.

И тут уж молчать стало невмочь. Забурлило внутри, закипело, выплеснулось наконец слезами, и столько их было, что едва поспевал утирать рукавом. А слова, у сердца хранимые, рванулись сами — не удержать:

— Да погляди ж ты! Погляди на меня! Мне бы замертво у Милкиных ног упасть! А то лучше — кричать, звать по имени, голос сорвать, а таки дозваться, вырвать из другого мира, в явь воротить! Мне бы у самой смерти ее отбить! А я что? Даже слезы не уронил…

Отабек глядел внимательно, словно тщась высмотреть в темноте что-то важное на Юркином лице.

— Ты плачешь сейчас, — ответил коротко.

Юрка на то лишь усмехнулся, закусывая тряские губы.

— Да по ней ли? По себе ведь плачу. Себя, себя одного жалею. Я-то один в мире, у меня окромя деда и нет никого. Матери с отцом не знал, бабке не мил был. Ни друга, ни любимой! А я семью хотел, настоящую, чтобы по правде, чтобы любовь и лад, чтобы деток малых нарожать. Я ж за то Милку и взял, что с нею мстилась мне жизнь счастливая, что одну только её женою видел. Не любил, это правда, так полюбил бы, славная она была. А даже ей я не нужен был.

И так больно стало от сказанного, что заскулил, заплакал обиженным щенком. Рвалось нутро от колючих слов, горло сжималось, а хотелось кричать, кататься по сырой земле, вырывать растрепанные волосы, только бы отболело скорее.

— Ты правильно сделал, что заговорил. Теперь лучше станет, — спокойно сказал Отабек. — Ты говори, говори. Я-то никому не передам.

— Она, — Юрка всхлипнул, с силою потёр лицо ладонями, запрокинул голову, — она ж другого любила, баскак Отабек, а я и не замечал. Всё-то думал, как славно нам будет… — не удержался, вновь пустил по щекам горячие слёзы и утирать не стал. — А оно ж любому видно было. На свадьбу подарила мне рубаху. Добрую рубаху, красивую. А меня в неё трижды завернуть можно! На него шила, за него хотела, а довелось, вот, за меня. А он и правда статен был, я видал. Богатырь, воин. Это его звала Милка, когда помирала. Не сына нарекала, как все решили, а его, любимого своего, звала. Он и явился, с того света пришёл с нечистью биться, Милавушку свою охранять. Это он сотворил то, что я не сумел.

Отабек молчал. То ли не уразумел спутанной речи, то ли слов нужных не знал. Крутил в руках крепкую свою палку и глаза закрыл.

— Они-то нынче рядом. Милка со Стояном, — решился досказать Юрка. — Дождался он её, а и она к нему ушла с лёгкою душою, коли любовь. Неча жалеть её, ей-то радостно в светлом Ирии да с милым другом. А я один. И никому не нужен. Никому.

— Ты не скажи, — оживился Отабек. — Радомила всё про тебя говорит. Хоробр, красив, ловок — жених на загляденье. Мне — и то сказывала.

Усмехнулся Юрка, вспомнил круглое личико соседки своей Радомилы, вспомнил слова её, деду сказанные. Сватов ждала.

— Да и ей не я нужен. Коли не кинулся б выручать её — никогда не посмотрела б. Ей, дурёхе, как в басни надо: чтобы жених был герой, чтобы невесту у злодея отбил, в избу на руках внёс да женою своею назвал. Не про меня то. Коли знала б она, каков я есть, не говорила б глупости.

Небо плыло низко, перекатывалось тёмными спинами туч. Из-за леса шла гроза. Резвый ветер сушил слёзы, трепал волосы, забирался под рубаху. И молчать было легко как никогда.

Отабек с трудом поднялся на ноги, опёрся на палку.

— Ты хороший человек, Юрка. Такой, какой есть. Теперь я точно знаю.

А наутро Юрка диву давался: глаз ни на миг не сомкнул, всё ворочал в памяти разговор с баскаком, а силы было — хоть в соху пряги. Вот, стало быть, чего душе надобно было. Разговора честного, открытого, и чтобы поняли, приняли, не пожурили ни в чём. И так легко стало, так светло, что подскочил к сонному ещё деду, обхватил руками поперёк живота, прижал тесно-тесно.

— Не держи обиды на меня, бестолкового, деда. Всё-то о себе думал, а и тебе тяжко было, извёлся весь. И за меня, дурня, душа болела.

Дед охнул, отставил в сторону горшок с тёплым молоком, потрепал по буйной голове. Вот теперь и взаправду будет хорошо. И пусть свербят заживающими ранами думы про Милку да семью неслучившуюся, а всё ж берёт своё жизнь. Смех ли — без малого три седмицы горем пригибаться! И дед у него есть, и сын малый, и друг нечаянный — козарский баскак Отабек. Да и годы не те, чтобы кручиниться: сыщет ещё долю свою, как не сыскать.

— Эх, Некрасушка, непутёвый ты, совсем непутёвый, — горько усмехнулся дед. — Я для того и жизнь живу, чтоб о тебе радеть. Тебе худо — и мне худо. Тебе радостно — и мне радостно.

Закряхтел, заворочался в люльке Стоянушка, огласил дом капризным криком. Вот, стало быть, и новый день пришёл, а с ним и заботы привычные.

— Ты ступай, — сказал дед, — коров выгони. Я-то сам с меньшим управлюсь.

Закивал Юрка, подхватил во влазне ведёрко, да расслышал стук. И кто-то в такую рань явился? Как бы не случилось чего.

— Юрка? — баскак Отабек приоткрыл дверь, сунулся было войти, да не стал. Не звали его в дом, гостем желанным не нарекали, вот и нет ему ходу.

— А ты чего тут? — подивился Юрка. — Здоров ли?

Отабек медленно покивал густою бородою, помолчал, решаючись, да и спросил:

— Позволите ли хлеба у вас взять? Краюшку, мне больше и ни к чему. Я-то не есть, мне для дела надобно.

— Деда? — Юрка оглянулся к печи на сурового деда, на брови его насупленные. Ох и не по нраву деду та просьба стала! Оно и верно: хлеб — свят, кто от одного хлеба отъел — считай свой, кто хлеб бесчестит — грех страшный творит. Мыслимо ли делить его с чуженином, с козаром! А и отмолвить строго опасался дед: как бы не осерчал гость незваный, не наслал на деревню войско страшное.

— Почто хлеба просишь? Внятно сказывай.

Отабек опёрся плечом о стену — видать, совсем ещё слаба была ломаная нога, — и неспешно поведал:

— Мне обычай соблюсти. Матери Жер-Су хлеба поднести. Не могу в реку войти, покуда не отведает она хлеба. Я не для себя прошу…

Постоял дед в раздумье, покачивая на руках Стоянушку, да и махнул головой. Ладно, мол, берите. Развернулся сердито и прошаркал к столу за молоком. А Юрка отчего-то взметался весь, отхватил от каравая добрый кусок, едва ли не в половину, торопливо протянул Отабеку.

— Хватит?

Отабек принял хлебушко с почётом, аккуратно стиснул в ладони:

— Спасибо, Юрка. И старику скажи.

И не успел Юрка ещё хоть слово сказать, ушёл, заковылял неторопливо к подклету. Подобрал с земли ворох тряпок, пристроил на плечо да и пошел со двора. И впрямь, значит, к реке.

— А ты чего стоишь? Али дела все сами сделались? — сварливо донеслось в спину.

Прянул Юрка с порога на двор, затопал босыми пятками по прогретой земле, заспешил в хлев. Над лесом занимался новый день, румяный Ярила правил огненную упряжку по небу, рассеивал темноту. И поверилось враз, что минуло горе, что отмучился уж на свой век. И припомнились слова пылкие, им самим и сказанные: «Тебе, Ярила, доверюсь, на тебя долю свою возложу. Куда поворотишь, туда смотреть стану, что велишь, то и учиню». Так вот, стало быть, что уготовил для него светлый Бог, вот каковую долю прожить наказал! Встрепенулась в сердце обида глупая, детская: почто я, за что со мною так? Встрепенулась и утихла. Негоже против воли Богов идти, в их мудрости сомневаться, долю свою им наперекор строить.

Стал у хлева Юрка, поглядел на рдеющее небо да и вопросил, не сдержался:

— К великой ли радости готовишь меня, Ярила? Али впусте страдания мои пройдут? Укажи мне, сделай милость! Сам-то никак не уразумею, не разгляжу пути, тобою начертанного. Веди меня, ясный Боже, прави мною по воле своей!

И стоило досказать, выплеснуть мольбу свою — глянуло над макушками сосен яркое солнце, заслепило глаза. Услыхал Ярила да милостиво подсобить согласился. И впрямь хороший день. Юрка поклонился солнышку земно, улыбнулся светло да и отворил двери в хлев. Теперь-то и дело сладится.

День бежал незаметно, Юрка уж и взмок напрочь, по двору справляясь, когда дед кликнул к обеду. Заскочил скоро к колодцу, вымыл начисто руки, лицо да шею, отряхнулся и поспешил за стол, к добрым наваристым щам. А как за угол завернул, так и обмер.

Недаром ходил к речке Отабек: не узнать его стало. Куда и девался кудлатый дядька со страшным нездешним лицом! Стало быть, совсем позабылось, что был Отабек не шибко старше самого Юрки. Теперь же, без бороды, без черных волос, завесивших узкие глаза, в свежей свободной одёже казался он совсем здоровым и юным.

Зашелестела сабля, вышла из тесных ножен, описала широкую дугу. Отабек повторил её путь, не перешёл — перетёк в сторону, и хромая нога едва ли коснулась земли. Было то воинское уменье, коим Юрке ни в жизнь не овладеть, и виделось оттого дивным, едва не волшебным. Сабля пела всё чаще, закручивала в солнечных отсветах тугие кольца и резкие углы, и всё быстрее, всё гибче танцевал с нею Отабек. Не знаючи, не углядишь, каковую ногу бережёт, не подставляет под прыжок да резкий шаг. Таков должен быть воин.

И так засмотрелся Юрка, что не уследил, не оборонился: замер перепуганным зайцем, и в грудь его невесомо тыкалась гнутая сабля. Отабек не ударил, и нитки на рубахе не задел, показал только, на что гож. И глядел в Юркино лицо счастливо, открыто.

Тут уж Юрка пожалел, что не рассекла его надвое лихая сабля, не привалило враз одряхлевшее дерево, не сразило Перуновым небесным огнём. Потому что смотрел в него Ярила, пламенный, жаркий. Заглядывал в самое нутро и не таился. «Не ты ли знака просил? Так вот он, растолкуй, коли ума достанет».

— Ну, где ты там, Юрка? — покликал из дома дед.

И Юрка отмер. Отступил на шаг, кивнул Отабеку, заспешил в дом. И сам понимал, что сбежал.

***

— Было это давно, никто уж и не упомнит того, а всё же сказывают, что была Мать Сыра Земля холодна да бездетна. Не росли на ней травы, не цвели пышно цветы, не возносились деревья. Холодно было землице, а и согреть некому. И явился тогда из светлого Ирия Ярила, молодой Бог, — Юрка поднял новёхонькую стрелу, глянул на просвет — не крива ли, не слаба? Кивнул довольно, отложил, за другое древко взялся. — Был Ярила крепок телом и ясен челом, силы немеряной да нраву веселого. Пал он с небес на землю-матушку и одарил любовью своей ярой. И так горела в нём жизнь, так крепка была любовь его, что поднялись, зазеленели травы да деревья, ожила и расцвела вся земля. И пошёл Ярила по свету, и дарил любовь и силу свою всему, что видел.

Отабек слушал внимательно, а и от дела не отрывался. Ловко мастерил ушки для стрел, сноровисто резал твёрдую кость. Сам явился к деду да стребовал: «К делу меня, что ли, приставьте. Не могу праздно сидеть, так и тело захиреет!» А дед и не отказал. Велел только ногу хворую беречь. Вот и приноровились они стрелы новые мастерить: придёт час уток жирных бить, так и к делу станут.

— Славный Бог ваш Ярила, — сказал Отабек. — Нынче-то он правит?

— Он. Скоро уж выйдет его время, явится на смену ему могучий Даждьбог… Да не про то я сказывал! — встрепенулся Юрка. — Ходил Ярила по земле, молодой, статный. И увидала его Леля, Дева-Весна, златокудрая, юная, девичьей любви хранительница. Увидала да и влюбилась. Не стала колом ходить, прямо ему и сказала: «Люб ты мне, Ярила Вешний, так будь же моим мужем!»

Отабек хмыкнул:

— И пошли у них детки, красивые да ладные.

Юрка воткнул стрелу в землю, повернулся к Отабеку и долго-долго смотрел.

— Прости. Не буду мешать боле. Что уж там было?

— А то и было, что ответил ей Ярила: «Ты, Леля, краса моя, коли любви моей жаркой хочешь, так ввечеру увидаемся, вдоволь налюблю тебя. А коли мужем меня видишь, вечным да верным, так не осерчай: не могу я одну тебя любить. Мне по свету ходить, мне любовь свою дарить каждому цветку да каждой травинке, мне ею зверя да птицу одаривать». Обиделась Леля на те слова, взмахнула рукавом да и сказала в сердцах: «Коли так, то птицу лесную и люби!» И вылетела из рукава её птица-кукушка, любовь безответная, несчастная. Полетела в лес, стала плакать да тосковать. И гнезда она не вьёт, и пары себе не находит. Поглядела на неё Матерь-Жива, всех тварей земных заступница, сжалилась и одарила вещим даром. Может кукушка в будущее смотреть, может и людям о нём поведать. Надобно только спросить.

В небе громыхнуло, припустил певучий дождь еще скорее, отрезал их, в подклете укрывшихся, от двора, а казалось — от всего мира. Умывался румяный Ярила, с самого утра к празднику готовился. Завтра уж придёт его час, скроется он до новой весны за краем земли, уступит небеса Даждьбогу, могучему мужу. Закончится Ярилино время, весёлое, звонкое, молодое. И проводят его как водится: с огнями и с песнями, с хороводами да любовью пылкой. Такова Купальская ночь: все в ней друг другу мужья и жёны, все в любви своей вольны и правдивы.

— Ты говорил, Ярила во мне, — едва слышно проговорил Отабек.

Сидел он понурившись, неловко отставивши больную ногу, опустивши голову. То ли баснь ему не понравилась, то ли раны проснулись от мокроты. А всё ж сказал — и прошибло Юрку по́том, словно на жарком солнце. Ох и давно слова те сказаны были! Что ж не забылись?

— Я не в обиде, — покачал Отабек головою, — ты вправе думать что пожелаешь. Только не таков я. Пусть на роду и написано мне иметь несколько жён, пусть и наложницы у меня будут, коли золота добуду, а не Ярила я. Не могу всех любить. Какими б они ни были. Одного б я любил. Среди всех одного.

И повернул к Юрке широкое лицо. Спокойное, усталое, только глаза пламенели купальскими кострами, и рвалось из глуби дикое, могучее.

Вот когда Юрка ладен был и под дождь выскочить в одних портках да рубахе. Он бы и в огонь нырнул, да разве от тех глаз сбежишь? И возопило всё внутри: «Не уезжай, не покидай! Дай налюбоваться тобою! Столько-то глядел на тебя, а не высмотрел, не признал. Дай огнём твоим согреться хоть малость!»

Отвернулся резко, едва поспел слёзы спрятать. Сказал слабым голосом:

— Ты-то уедешь скоро?

Отабек завозился, подтянул больную ногу, встал, опираючись на палку. Принёс из угла хворосту, зачиркал огнивом. И ответил, только когда заплясал меж ладоней юркий огонёк:

— Так нескоро как сумею.

***

Длинен последний ярилин день, яркий Купальский праздник, светел и ясен, и замыкает его самая короткая ночь.

Дед поднялся до зари, прошаркал во влазню, завозился. С самого утра идти ему в леса и поля, собирать травы целебные, по купальскому дню особую силу дающие. Раньше-то вдвоём они ходили — дед да внук, а как подрос Юрка, так негож стал к делу. Мудрые травы только чистому откроются: старому да малому. Оттого не поспешал Юрка с лавки подниматься, хлопотный день начинать. Знал: и в хлеву дед похозяйничать успеет, и по двору что мелкое сладит, ему, молодому, праздничный день даруя. Вскорости уж явится тётка Любима, старосты жена, примет на руки Стоянушку, заохает ласково, в дом к себе заберёт. И останется Юрка сам себе хозяин, от утра и до утра вольный.

Парни с девками собирались у реки, хозяйничали на урочном месте: кто дрова наносил, кто деревья венками да лентами увивал, а кто и честную братчину, пир общий, собирал. Было время, и Юрка меж ними ходил. И нынче-то мог, да охоты не было. Не мог покинуть хромого Отабека в подклете одного, не мог в таковой день, последний день покровителя своего Ярилы, не согреться у его тепла. Блазнилось: вчерась только с беседы досветной явился, коней козарских у тына заприметил, за деда испугался. Ан вот и лето цветёт, самую маковку сегодня венчает. И столько страху, столько лиха с того дня памятного пережить довелось — той ли радости, что разглядел, учуял в рваном баскаке долю свою? Али вновь мстилось то, манило туманом да в топь? Дед говаривал, коли узнаешь судьбинушку свою, так не ошибёшься, ни с кем не спутаешь, вот и думалось теперь: а не спутал ли, часом?

Да и много ли счастья в той доле? Ускачет ведь в свой козарский край, только и видали его. Обнимет жену, а там и другую в дом приведёт. А как народятся у славного баскака Отабека детки — да ежели ещё и сынки — вспомнит ли хоть раз его, Юрку? Подумает ли с тоскою? Ой ли… Не про то радеть бы.

Усмехнулся Юрка печально: думу ту тяжкую каждый день тревожил, а поделать ничего не мог. Скогтил его лихой козар, как коршун глупого селезня, и сколь ни трепыхайся — исход един. Да и клятва его, самому Яриле данная, не давала отступиться: не он ли обещался покорным быть, за Ярилою следовать? Он и следовал. Только тяжёл путь был, не всякому по силам.

Вот и нынче: сопроводил со двора тётку Любиму да сынка своего, умылся студёною водою у колодца — и в подклет. Не пройдёшь в избе мимо печи, не минуешь и места, куда сердце просится. А как встал, пошатываясь, навстречу баскак Отабек, как улыбнулся по-своему, скупо, едва заметно — так и оттаяло нутро, и забылись все думы утренние. Пусть уедет. Пусть. А только сегодня-то здесь, рядом.

Уж и дед воротился, принёс в коробе добрых трав ворох, разложил во влазне просыхать, а Юрка всё никак не мог из подклета уйти: прикипел, нутром прирос и говорил, говорил. Глядел в тёмные очи и наглядеться не мог. И нехороший кто-то внутри заходился смехом: «По-прежнему думаешь, что обознался, спутал?» А как стало солнце жаркое к краю земли клониться, решился спросить:

— Ты, баскак Отабек, на праздник-то пойдёшь?

— Я? — подивился тот. — Да к месту ли буду. Не моих Богов там чествуют, не мой народ гуляет. Погонят, скажут, скверну принес.

Юрка взметался, замахал руками:

— Ты что? Да у нас как раз наоборот говорят! В купальскую ночь вся нечисть живёт, а к живому огню подойти боится. И тот, кто на праздник не явился, не иначе злой дух в человечьем обличье! Ведьма какая али колдун. Обязательно тебе явиться надо!

— А коли обычай какой нарушу?

— Так я рядом буду! Не дам тебе чего сотворить! — Юрка ухватил рукою Отабеково запястье, подивился: и в половину пальцы не сошлись. Подле крепкого Отабека всё-то казался он себе птенцом желторотым, тонким, слабым. — Пойдём со мною, баскак Отабек.

Долго молчал Отабек, вглядывался в Юрку, словно в зеркальную воду, словно разглядеть что тщился. А после кивнул твердо:

— Пойду с тобою. Дай-то хоть к празднику принарядиться.

А ввечеру крутой холм у реки расцвёл кострами, зазвенел песнями. Все явились на славный праздник, и даже малый Стоянушка, притиснутый к груди тётки Любимы, тянул ручки к яркому огню, таращил круглые глазёнки. Огонь тот староста добыл сам, потирал старое дерево, дул осторожно, покуда не народилась живая искра. Добрый огонь, чистый, не омрачённый людскими грехами. И согреться у него радостно, и очиститься от скверны, и в дом принести, в печи поселить.

Так уж повелось, что встречает Ярилу парень, а провожает — девка. Рядят разумницу пышно, в руки дают золотистые блины, ставят на них ковшик с мёдом. Заходит девка в реку по пояс, кланяется солнышку, протягивает угощенье: отведай, батюшка, благослови на счастье! В старину, дед сказывал, девок Яриле отдавали насовсем: заводили в воду, окунали да и держали, покуда не утопнут. Нынче-то обычай совсем не тот стал, и радовало это Юрку пуще праздника. Смог бы смотреть, как топят Радомилу, девчонку соседскую, сызмальства знакомую? Его женихом избравшую? Ой ли. Нынче-то Радомила выходила из воды раскрасневшаяся, счастливая, несла угощенье, самим Ярилой благословлённое, к братчине. Всей деревне честь, а ей — втройне.

Староста скатил в макушки холма в реку пылающее колесо, славно скатил, ровно. Не запнулось огненное коло, не сверзлось наземь. Ох и доброе же знаменье!

А как затеяли девки танец, как пошли гибким хороводом меж стройных берёз — расплетённые, с развязанными рукавами, без поясков и очелий — так и настала пора мёд хмельной пить, ночь короткую встречать. Совсем уж спрятался Ярила за край земли, один только отсвет багровый остался. Прощался Юрка с ним, кланялся земно, и губы шептали беззвучно: «Слава тебе, ясный Боже! За всё тебе благодарен, что ты дал мне. За лихо тяжкое, за радость светлую. За долю мою обретённую. Отдыхай же славно в Ирии, набирайся сил, а мы уж по весне сызнова тебя приветим!» Только договорил — и погасло зарево. Пала на землю купальская ночь.

Пращуры завещали: в ту ночь все равны. Стар и млад, девки да парни — все вольны. Одно только помнить надобно: всё, что творится, по любви должно быть. И лихо тому, кто девку сневолит. Славят люди любовь ярую, самим Ярилой на землю вылитую, и никто наутро не в обиде. Так заповедано, так и правильно. И диво ли, что уходили своею волею с праздника старики, уводили деток, непраздных баб да немощных? Вот и дед кивнул издали, принял у тётки Любимы Стоянушку, зашагал неторопливо к дому. Оставил Юрку, вдового молодца, любови искать. И не поспел Юрка обернуться, как подскочила румяная Радомила, расплетённая, смешливая, захмелевшая.

— Пойдем, Юрка! У костра попляшем, к реченьке спустимся! Всё-то ты с козаром этим водишься, засиделся уж!

Глянул Юрка на Отабека боязливо: а ну как оскорбится, вскинется яростно? Не вскинулся, и головы не повернул. Смотрел себе в огонь, и отсветы пламени играли в чёрных колдовских глазах. Словно и не про него говорили. Да, таков должен быть воин.

— Ты, Радомилка, извинилась бы, — ответствовал Юрка. — Почто гостя нашего бесчестишь? Али не ему носила хлеб? Али речей с ним не заводила?

Пьяный мёд играл в сердце, подмывал сказать грубое, уязвить ответно, да устоял Юрка. Мало чести с девкою пререкаться. Что с неё взять-то? Спровадить бы — и делу конец. Да, знать, не судьба была: шагнул к костру Вихорко, пастух, глянул насмешливо:

— Что ты, Радомила, с ними речи ведёшь? Али не видишь — не наш он боле, Юрка-то. Вон, козарскую висюльку нацепил, от Богов, от пращуров отрёкся, пояс честной с себя снял, на ворога надел. Не мудрено, что молодуха его померла.

И не поспел Юрка слова сказать, как стал стеною Отабек. И ростом, и шириною плеч далеко ему до Вихорко было, а сила от него шла лютая. Так и хотелось обернуться горошинкой, закатиться под травинку, схорониться от гнева страшного. Не видел Юрка лица Отабекова, а и ему дурно стало. Вот уж воин: про себя любое слово стерпит, и срам с него как вода с утицы стекает. А коли друга верного бесчестят — встаёт горою, и худо обидчику, коли слов лихих назад не заберёт. Вихорко-то, хоть ума невеликого, враз это смекнул, попятился, пошатнулся, как стреноженный:

— Да я-то что… Оно ж так и было-то. Я ж не хотел в обиду…

— Поди прочь, — проговорил Отабек, и голос его чужим Юрке помстился.

Вот, стало быть, как мог говорить — страшнее Блучана. Ой, как разгневается, как обрушит злобу на Вихорко неразумного! А как на Радомилку? Или на него, Юрку, в локоть вцепившегося? Отшвырнёт, как щенка, обернётся, вдарит со всей могуты. И не станет ему никто препоною.

Так взял Юрку страх, что и не заметил, как скрылись в темноте обидчики их, очнулся только от голоса мягкого, тихого, привычного:

— Боишься меня?

Глянул на баскака, всмотрелся, словно впервые:

— Не губи никого, не бери греха. Дурной он, ума не нажил. Припугнул — да и будет.

Зашатался Отабек, сел на землю тяжело, отставил в сторону больную ногу. Отвернулся от Юрки да снова в огонь вгляделся. Словно и не было ничего.

— Я и припугнул, — сказал наконец, — да только перестарался, как вижу. Ты не бойся меня, Юрка, не тебе меня бояться, — подкинул в костёр хворосту да и продолжил. — Девку догнал бы. Сам сказывал, любовь этой ночью славят.

Вскричала в Юрке душа, рванулась наружу, заставила пасть на колени подле баскака, ухватить крепко за плечо.

— Не стану, — зашептал заполошно, — догонять не стану. Я без любви не хочу боле, понимаешь ты? Она другим утешится, а я не стану…

Застонала, заплакала в лесу одинокая кукушка, завела песнь о горькой любви, и кричала с нею в один голос Юркина душа.

— А по любви? — Отабек неспешно повернул голову, взглянул чёрными очами и словно сердце на ладонь вынул. — По любви — станешь?

Закивал Юрка, голова болталась на закоченевшей шее, горло свело — ни пискнуть, ни закричать. И только мысли метались взад-вперёд, бестолковые. Покачал головой Отабек, повернулся всем телом, взял Юркину ладонь в свою, широкую, сильную:

— Скажи.

— Стану, — выдохнул Юрка. И враз обморозило тело, выстудило голову буйную, когда поднялся на ноги баскак Отабек, его руки не выпускаючи.

— Идём, — сказал.

Поднял с земли, шагнул от костра в темноту летней ночи, повёл твердо, словно знал каждый камень, каждую травинку. И шёл Юрка следом, как привязанный, и летели им вслед весёлые песни и смех, и горели купальские огни, и падал, падал за край земли невидимый Ярила.

***

Занималась над рекою заря, золотила край неба, будила новый день. Поднимался неспешно степенный Даждьбог, муж почтенный, щедрый урожая даритель. Разбегались, пылко прощались парни с девками, друг друга в купальской ночи обретшие, и втрое прытче улепётывали проказники, ночные безумства сотворившие. Так заповедано: в короткую ночь, когда нечисть гуляет да празднует, надобно такового натворить, что и самому злому духу не придумается. И как уж измысливали проказы те! Замазывали окна глиною, подпирали чем потяжелее двери, сводили всех коров в один хлев, коням хвосты вместе спутывали. Юрка припомнил, как сам подсоблял ражим парням снимать да нести на опушку ворота самого старосты! Сказывал он про то на ходу, к дому об руку с козарским баскаком вертаючись, а как вошёл во двор, так едва не сверзся на землю: возлежала на крыше хлева здоровенная телега. Сколько-то парней надобно, чтобы такое учудить? Ох и славна купальская ночь, время дивное.

— Шёл бы ты на полати, — сказал Отабек, повертая к подклету. — День уж занимается.

Повернулся Юрка, озарился улыбкою:

— Я рыбу удить хотел. Ввечеру. Пойдёшь со мной?

— Пойду, — Отабек кивнул, распахивая нарядный козарский халат, вошел уж в подклет, да выглянул напоследок. — Ухи сваришь мне, потчевать станешь.

Подскочил Юрка на месте радостно, влетел во влазню, едва через ведро не перецепился. И росли за спиною его могучие крылья, блазнилось: шагни только — и по воде побежишь, полетишь над бедами да ненастьем. Какой уж тут сон.

Дед завозился на лавке, повернулся спиною, затих. Стоянушка мирно посапывал в люльке, румяный, краснощёкий, тёплый. И на Милку совсем не был похож. Мстился в круглом личике видный воин, могучая заступа, надёжа и крепь. Славный, ох и славный сынок. Вырастет — не во всякую дверь плечами войдёт. Станет деду да отцу подсоблять, станет правду чтить, слабых охранять. И верилось в дивное то утро, что минули лихие дни, отстрадал своё маленький род их.

Выдохнул Юрка длинно, скинул рубаху на лавку, потянулся к ковшику — водицы испить. Да и застыл. Говорили на дворе, у самого дома говорили. Негромко, резко, и наречье было козарское. Гортанное, отрывистое, непонятное. Отабек ли вышел Хану Тенгре молитву вознести?

«Не буду спать, — решился Юрка. — Заснёшь тут, когда тело в полет просится!» Живо вскочил в дворовые портки, вздел на тело рубаху, старую, выстиранную, но чистую, подобрал ведёрко во влазне. Утро-то проснулось, стало быть, бурёнки пегие заждались. Хотел уж двери отворить, как со двора донеслись громкие голоса. Ох, не один там козар был, не один!

Подскочил Юрка к деду, рванул за плечо.

— Некрасушка? — разом проснулся дед. — Стряслось что?

А дверь меж тем рванули сильною рукою, и в мягком утреннем свете ступили на порог гости незваные. Козарский воин, приземистый, с высушенным степными ветрами лицом, да баскак Отабек.

— Здесь товарища моего погубитель, — ровно, ни к деду, ни к Юрке не обращаясь, проговорил Отабек. Знать, Богов в свидетели звал, им и растолковывал. — Я пришёл крови стребовать. Жизнь за жизнь возьму.

Враз подобрался дед, оправил рубаху, пошёл вперед. И каждый шаг его был Юрке за удар. Не говаривал ли баскак Отабек, что выплачен уж долг их непомерный? Не у деда ли просил хлеба краюху? Не деду ли в хозяйстве подсоблял? А кто-то нехороший знай приговаривал: «Раскрыл душу, забрало опустил, ворога дикого в сердце за руку привёл! Всё про долю, про любовь нежную грезил! Вот и получи теперь снегу за ворот». И впервые за жизнь прав был. И не оборонить теперь деда, разве что с ним помереть. Саблею, должно быть, и не больно почти.

Отабек выставил вперёд руку, остановил деда. Глянул скоро на люльку со спящим Стоянушкой, метнул взгляд на Юрку. И такая чернота плескалась в медовых глазах, что хоть криком кричи. «Этими очами на меня смотрел, заманивал, согревал! Куда ж подевалось тепло то живое? Неужто приблазнилось, от горя да тоски придумалось чего нету? Али ушёл Ярила, забрал с собою свет твой негасимый?» И хотелось разбудить, воротить въявь того Отабека, образумить, не дать лиха свершить.

— Парня заберу, — сказал Отабек, — мне в доме прислуживать станет.

Взъярился второй козар, залаял на языке своём страшном, да всё на улицу рукою показывал.

— А кто великому кагану казну наполнит, — медленно ответил Отабек, — коли ты все деревни спалишь? Не тебе, полусотнику, мне наказывать! Коня моего забери. В конюшне он у самого большого дома. И вели строиться. Ступай!

Не понравился ответ козару, оскалился он на Отабека хищным зверем, а всё ж не возмог перечить. Сплюнул на пол да выскочил прочь. Стало быть, и взаправду знатного рода Отабек.

Пала на Юркины плечи густая тишина. Хотелось теперь вдарить Отабека всею силою, хотелось не знать никогда ни слов его ласковых, ни рук крепких, ни глаз огнистых. Да глянул на враз постаревшего деда — и едва на колени не пал, не принялся сапоги козарские целовать, за милосердие благодарить. Сто лет рабом был бы, лишь бы деда не трогали.

— Юрка, — прошептал Отабек, — слушай, Юрка. Явился отряд за мною. Хотели деревню поджечь, всех перебить, детей малых на сабли взять. Я Ханука, разведчика, перехватил, Отец Тенгре подсобил. Мой наказ им не обойти, деревню не тронут, а и я слабости показать не могу. Тебя заберу, рабом своим назову, а ты молчи. Как домой привезу — в шелка одену, на руках носить стану, а покамест — нельзя. Ты взял бы что из дома памятное. При себе не держи, мне передай, а я уж потом возвращу.

Слушал Юрка, а слова мимо катились, ни одно в голове не засело. Ехать в козарскую страну, значит. Рабом быть, жене Отабековой, Хатун, прислуживать. И прочим жёнам, что будут. И наложницам. В неволе страшной сгинуть.

— Юрка, — Отабек подошёл близко, взял за плечи, и пальцы больно впились в тело. — Верну тебя, слышишь? Не знаю как, а верну. Ты же верил мне! Верь и сейчас!

Словно из ниоткуда подскочил дед, протянул Отабеку мягкий свёрток:

— Рубаха то. Мать его вышивала, больше и не осталось ничего. Пусть бережёт его в чужом краю, — замялся, схватился тряскою рукою за усы. — И ты береги.

Взял Отабек рубаху, прижал к груди, поклонился деду земно, рукою коснулся пола. Как вятич. Тут-то дед и заплакал. Метнулся к печи, ухватил добрый шмат хлеба, протянул козарскому баскаку:

— Не побрезгуй. Прими.

Взял Отабек с почтением хлеб, откусил сколько возмог, а остаток Юрке в руку вложил.

— Я у ворот обожду. Недолго вы тут, — сказал и вышел, хромаючи, из дому.

— Сынка-то возьми, — тихо сказал дед, — пусть отца запомнит.

А сам к двери подошёл, выглянул прытко наружу, огляделся. А после затворил дверь накрепко, и к печи верстался уже не просто дедом, а старшим рода. Коли падает на человека беда и никак не победить её, тут уж только род и оборонит. Он — корень, что держит в Яви, без него человек что дерево срубленное. И нет страшнее исхода, чем из рода уйти.

— Долю твою, Некрасушка, не всяк поднимет. А уж коли возложили Боги, так не скинешь, не минуешь, — дед опустился на лавку, выдохнул. Знать, всем нутром не хотел говорить, а отложить уж и некуда стало. — Нарекали тебя на двенадцатую весну, помнишь, может. Долго дед Добровит с Богами говорил, я уж неладное учуял. Ты-то знаешь, мне сердце говорит. Тогда-то и была сказана мне доля твоя. Не обрести тебе счастья с женою, не народить малых деток — разве в род принять. Потому как явится зло голодное, падёт на деревню нашу малую, скогтит, и один ты усмирить сдюжишь. Покинешь род, пойдёшь чужими краями за чужим человеком, в том и радость свою отыщешь.

Слушал его Юрка и не верил. Всё мстилось: басню дед сказывает, да так выдумывает, что и поверить трудно. Не про него то, не может быть про него.

Стоянушка засопел, покрутится на отцовых руках, да не проснулся, дал деду слово свое крайнее сказать:

— Оттого и не стал я перечить дружбе твоей с козаром, не сказал тебе правды до сего дня. Да и дед Добровит воспретил. Сам ты своею долею пошёл, ею тебе и дальше идти. На чужбине своих Богов чти, правды не предавай, а и на чужую веру не посягай. Живи по совести.

И помстились Юрке неясные тени за дедовым плечом: старуха, бабка его, молодая мать, так ни разу и не виденная, ветхие старики да малые детки. Вышла вперёд Милавушка, едва в их род ступившая, поглядела на сынка, улыбнулась. Ставал за дедом могучий древний род — Юркина заступа, начало его и конец.

Хотел дед ещё сказать что-то, да влетела во влазню рябая кукушка, закричала тоскливо, покликала — не иначе. Поцеловал Юрка Стоянушку, отдал деду на руки, прижался лбом к твёрдому плечу.

— Вернусь. А ты сынка по правде вырости. И прощенья за меня попроси, вдруг обидел я кого.

Выпорхнула кукушка на двор, и шагнул за нею Юрка, рождённый Некрас, наречённый Яромил. И грело, Ярилиным теплом свернулось на груди его неправильное Громовое Колесо. Не раб, не вольный человек. Заступник.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Свадьба](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914286) by [fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020)




End file.
